


A place to call home

by NekoRika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bakura is back, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Start as Angstshipping, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRika/pseuds/NekoRika
Summary: “Guarda chi si rivede” lo accoglie lo sconosciuto, e a Marik scivola il casco dalle mani.Il rumore è sordo, ma non abbastanza da coprire la voce di Ryou che, comparso alle spalle dell’altro ragazzo, lo riprende con un tono che raramente gli ha sentito usare. “Bakura. Ti avevo detto di lasciar fare a me.”Ryou è seccato, al punto che quell’emozione traspare persino dalla sua solita facciata di gentile educazione, ma Marik se ne accorge a stento. Tutto quello che sente risuonare nelle orecchie è un nome, il nome di qualcuno che dovrebbe essere morto, o perso per sempre nel Regno delle Ombre.“E perdere l’occasione di vedere la sua faccia?” l’aspetto è diverso, ma l’espressione è sicuramente quella di Bakura, a partire dal ghigno, fino ad arrivare allo sguardo divertito, tagliente.[Conspireshipping - Inizia come Angstshipping e procede verso la foursome, passando per le varie ship]
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Thief King Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitolo 1

**Note:** Mi sono buttata di getto in una nuova long. La trama per questa storia era appuntata nel Drive da qualche settimana, ieri sera ho scritto il primo capitolo. A differenza del mio solito, ho deciso di usare il presente per questa fanfiction, giusto per cambiare e sperimentare un po’ con il mio stile di scrittura.   
La trama non è nulla di originale: è solo l’ennesima fanfiction in cui, dopo la “morte” di Bakura, Marik e Ryou iniziano una relazione… finché Bakura non torna all’improvviso nelle loro vite. Ci sono altre storie simili online, ma ho notato una drammatica assenza di Yami Marik in questo trope. A me piace la Tornshipping, ma non mi piace escludere Yami Marik, quindi ecco qui la mia versione!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Qualcosa non va. 

Marik se ne rende subito conto, ma per qualche momento trattiene i pensieri, placa l’incessante ragionare della sua mente, e si ferma a respirare. Non sa se sia solo l’ansia, che di tanto in tanto torna a stringergli il petto in una morsa. 

Non è la prima volta che il suo cervello gli manda segnali d’allarme quando in realtà non sta succedendo proprio nulla. Ha vissuto ben di peggio nel corso della sua vita, la sua infanzia gli ha lasciato delle cicatrici fisiche e mentali che ancora non accennano a rimarginarsi, ma questa volta dubita che si tratti solo dell’ennesimo stato ansioso. 

Questa volta, a differenza di molte altre, ha un motivo per sentirsi in quel modo.

Non è da Ryou inviargli dei messaggi vaghi. Il suo fidanzato è quel tipo di persona che sa sempre cosa dire e come dirlo, al punto che Marik si è ritrovato a chiedersi più di una volta se in realtà Ryou non ragioni molto più a fondo di quanto non sembri, sul come articolare le frasi in modo da non ferire le altre persone. 

Nonostante si frequentino da quattro anni, non ha ancora capito se quel tatto onnipresente, per non dire eccessivo, sia davvero innato. Se non lo è, di certo lo sembra. A volte vorrebbe dirgli che non ha bisogno di essere trattato con i guanti, altre volte gli è semplicemente grato, perché Ryou non gli chiede mai se ha bisogno di una luce accesa in più, se vuole essere lasciato solo, se la pressione del mondo esterno sta diventando eccessiva. Ryou sa semplicemente cosa fare, e agisce di conseguenza.

Non è stato facile all’inizio, ma non a causa di Ryou. Altri fattori hanno complicato la loro neonata frequentazione, che nel tempo si è comunque evoluta, fino a diventare una relazione a tutti gli effetti. Una volta superata la prima barriera (quella più ovvia ed evidente, che riguarda il corpo di Ryou, e il fatto che fosse stato precedentemente abitato da qualcun altro) è stato inaspettatamente facile affezionarsi a lui, al suo carattere mite, gentile, educato… completamente diverso da quello di Bakura.

Alcuni pensieri, Marik ormai si concede di farli solo quando è completamente da solo. Sono stati l’uno la consolazione dell’altro, all’inizio. Ne sono entrambi consapevoli, è un argomento che hanno affrontato più volte. Non è stato facile, tutt’ora a volte non lo è, ma Ryou è la cosa migliore che potesse succedergli. 

Ryou è la sua stabilità, una casa accogliente dove tornare la sera, un fidanzato che è al tempo stesso adorabile, comprensivo, e che possiede una forza d’animo che lui stesso non avrà mai.

_“Ciao :) Riesci a tornare un po’ prima?”_

Non è il genere di messaggio che è solito ricevere da Ryou, quello. Sono abituati a scriversi nel corso della giornata, di tanto in tanto, ma non ricorda una singola volta in cui il suo ragazzo gli abbia chiesto di tornare prima, senza dirgli subito il motivo. 

Non hanno nessuna uscita programmata, di questo è sicuro, nessun compleanno, nessun incontro con i parenti, niente del genere. Se si trattasse di una qualche seccatura con i vicini, o di un intoppo domestico, Ryou glielo avrebbe scritto nel messaggio. È andata esattamente così, l’ultima volta in cui si è bloccato il tubo del lavandino, e l’acqua ha inondato la vasca da bagno invece di finire nello scarico.

Qualcosa non va, e questa volta non è solo la sua stupida ansia, né uno degli altri disturbi con cui deve suo malgrado convivere. Ryou non lo lascerebbe sulle spine in quel modo, se non fosse successo qualcosa di grave.

Prima di ritrovarsi ad elencare le varie opzioni nella sua mente, scivolando via via verso scenari sempre più preoccupanti, fa l’unica cosa sensata: si alza in piedi ed esce dall’aula. Ci sono una cinquantina di persone lì dentro e lui è in ultima fila, non gli serve nemmeno parlare con l’insegnante e spiegare la sua motivazione. Nessuno fa caso a lui mentre esce dallo stabile, il casco della moto sottobraccio, e si allontana.

Le lezioni non sono a frequenza obbligatoria, ma gli importa poco. Non lo ammetterebbe mai davanti a Rishid e Ishizu, ma in realtà si trova lì per ammazzare il tempo, e per coltivare una parvenza di normalità. Ryou ne è consapevole, e forse in fondo anche sua sorella lo sa. Ishizu sembra felice del suo blando tentativo di costruirsi una vita normale, e Marik non programma di distruggere quell’illusione. 

I conti in banca, gestiti da sua sorella, hanno abbastanza contanti non solo per pagare l’istruzione di tre persone, ma anche per assicurare a tutti loro una vita agiata senza dover lavorare un singolo giorno. Marik non controlla nemmeno i saldi, nonostante sia il capofamiglia. Sa che quel denaro è in buone mani con Ishizu, e non doversi occupare personalmente di pagare l’affitto, le bollette e la rata universitaria, è solo un sollievo.

Cerca di non pensare a nulla, mentre guida verso casa. Fa freddo ma è una bella giornata luminosa, un clima che non apprezza tanto quanto il caldo dell’estate, ma che di solito riesce comunque a metterlo di buon umore. Si concentra solo sulla strada, e per qualche minuto riesce ad accantonare ogni preoccupazione, a cavallo della sua moto. Tra tutti gli oggetti che possiede, è sicuramente quello che ama di più.

Come sempre, la magia si interrompe quando spegne il motore. Recupera la borsa da dentro il bauletto, se la infila a tracolla sopra il giubbotto in pelle, e si incammina verso l’appartamento che divide con Ryou. Non suona il citofono. Usa le sue chiavi per aprire il portone d’ingresso del condominio situato nella periferia di Domino City, in una tranquilla zona residenziale. Non prende l’ascensore, sale le scale e lo fa quasi di corsa. Non ha comunque il fiatone quando arriva al nono piano, merito della palestra che si trova nel seminterrato.

Forse non è niente. Forse Ryou gli avrebbe spiegato cosa sta succedendo, se solo gli avesse risposto, invece di alzarsi dalla sedia e lasciare l’aula nel bel mezzo della lezione. 

Ne dubita, nonostante tutto. Non ha senso.

Forse è successo qualcosa di grave, e Ryou ha preferito non dirglielo per messaggio, per evitare una reazione problematica. Il suo fidanzato è sempre stato guardingo riguardo la sua moto, e l’insistenza con cui Marik si rifiuta di usare qualsiasi altro mezzo, ma… cosa può essere successo, di così grave da far temere a Ryou una crisi nel bel mezzo di un’aula universitaria, o addirittura uno schianto in moto, come reazione?

Respira a fondo, imponendosi di mantenere il controllo. Lasciar vagare la mente non è mai un bene. Battle City ne è stata la prova: una scarsa razionalità, unita ai traumi del suo passato, lo hanno portato ad un disastro di cui sta ancora pagando le conseguenze, dopo quattro anni. Non aveva bisogno di altre ferite che non si rimargineranno mai, e gli è bastato scivolare sempre più a fondo nei meandri della sua mente, in un piano megalomane e insensato, per ottenerle.

Afferra le chiavi e apre la porta. Dall’interno provengono due voci, e per un attimo questa novità lo confonde abbastanza da interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Si aspettava di trovare Ryou, da solo, con una brutta notizia sulle labbra.

Non riconosce l’altra voce, non è di uno degli amici del suo ragazzo. Ryou usciva almeno una volta a settimana con il gruppo di Yugi, quattro anni fa. Nel tempo la frequenza è diminuita drasticamente, hanno tutti i loro impegni, ma non è raro che uno di loro si faccia vivo. Marik ha sempre cercato di non farsi coinvolgere troppo, non è a suo agio con quella gente, poco importa che Yugi si definisca amico non solo di Ryou, ma anche suo.

“Ryou?” chiama il suo nome mentre si sfila le scarpe e la borsa. 

Non riconosce l’altra voce. Probabilmente avrebbe origliato, se non si fossero zittiti nel sentirlo entrare. L’appartamento è troppo piccolo per quel genere di cose, ci sono due camere, una cucina, un bagno, e un salotto che dista pochi passi dall’ingresso. Se non fosse per la parete che gli blocca la visuale, avrebbe gli occhi puntati su chiunque si trovi in casa sua.

Sente la voce di Ryou che dice: “Aspetta” ma non è riferito a lui.

Marik solleva le sopracciglia mentre percorre i due o tre passi di cui è composto il corridoio. Prima di poter dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, si ritrova di fronte un estraneo con un’espressione stranamente familiare. Non è la pelle scura, più della propria, a suscitargli quella sensazione, e nemmeno l’evidente cicatrice sotto l’occhio destro. I capelli sono un ammasso di grigio chiaro lungo fino alle spalle. 

È lo sguardo negli occhi, e il ghigno stampato in faccia, a fargli perdere un battito.

“Guarda chi si rivede” lo accoglie lo sconosciuto, e a Marik scivola il casco dalle mani.

Il rumore è sordo, ma non abbastanza da coprire la voce di Ryou che, comparso alle spalle dell’altro ragazzo, lo riprende con un tono che raramente gli ha sentito usare. “Bakura. Ti avevo detto di lasciar fare a me.”

Ryou è seccato, al punto che quell’emozione traspare persino dalla sua solita facciata di gentile educazione, ma Marik se ne accorge a stento. Tutto quello che sente risuonare nelle orecchie è un nome, il nome di qualcuno che dovrebbe essere morto, o perso per sempre nel Regno delle Ombre.

“E perdere l’occasione di vedere la sua faccia?” l’aspetto è diverso, ma l’espressione è sicuramente quella di Bakura, a partire dal ghigno, fino ad arrivare allo sguardo divertito, tagliente.

“ _Bakura_ ” lo riprende Ryou, di nuovo, ed ora è ancora meno contenuto di prima.

Non è un tono che il suo ragazzo ha mai usato per parlare con lui, ma Bakura tende a tirare fuori il peggio delle persone, non è una novità. Lui stesso ha avuto un’abbondante esperienza al riguardo. Sono ragionamenti che scorrono veloci nella sua mente, che Marik non afferra affatto. È il tono di Ryou a farlo tornare temporaneamente in sé.

“Che cazzo…” non è solito imprecare, non con Ryou. Non come faceva in presenza dello Spirito dell’Anello, quattro anni prima. “Cosa è successo? Quando…” lo sguardo che è rimasto incollato a quel nuovo Bakura, viene infine spostato su Ryou. 

È un segreto che non hanno mai rivelato a nessuno, ma in verità loro due, assieme, hanno provato a riportare indietro lo Spirito del Millennio, quattro anni prima. Non ci sono riusciti. Si chiede se Ryou in realtà non abbia mai smesso di provarci, se alla fine ce l’abbia fatta, nonostante tutto. 

Nel frattempo le cose sono cambiate, è cambiato _tutto_. Il rapporto altalenante che li aveva legati, nato dal dolore della perdita, è stato sostituito da una relazione stabile. Marik, che quattro anni prima era stato completamente perso, reduce da troppi traumi e con i suoi fratelli come unica certezza, si sta finalmente costruendo qualcosa di simile ad una vita normale.

Il ritorno di Bakura cambierà _tutto_. Il cuore batte veloce nella cassa toracica, non sa cosa pensare. Se davvero Ryou lo ha riportato indietro, dopo quattro anni… 

“Non lo so. Sono andato in cucina a prepararmi del ramen precotto, e quando sono tornato era seduto sul nostro divano. Non ho fatto niente, non questa volta. Bakura stava provando a spiegarmi cos’è successo, quando sei rientrato. Credo che possa raccontarlo ad entrambi?” offre Ryou.

Marik gli crede, non avrebbe motivi per non farlo. Ryou non gli ha mai mentito, fin dal principio è stato limpido riguardo il rapporto complicato che lo legava a Bakura. Non è stata una convivenza semplice, quella tra la mente ospitante, e lo Spirito dell’Anello. Ryou ne porta ancora addosso le cicatrici, ma ha comunque provato con tutto se stesso a salvare Bakura da una fine terribile, peggiore della morte stessa.

Non ci sono riusciti, e Marik si sente improvvisamente in colpa, per il modo in cui ha reagito nel ritrovarsi di fronte a lui dopo tutto quel tempo. La voglia di scappare non è svanita, e nemmeno lo shock. È ancora convinto che quella novità sia un disastro, un completo fottuto disastro, ma è sicuramente un bene che Bakura non si trovi più nel Regno delle Ombre.

Hanno lavorato a lungo, lui e Ryou, per riportarlo in quel mondo. Le emozioni contrastanti gli stanno togliendo il respiro, vorrebbe urlare. Non lo fa, ovviamente. 

In passato era bravo a controllare simili stati d’animo, ma da quando non ha più un lato malvagio che preme per salire in superficie, e che al tempo stesso assorbe la negatività, è diventato tutto più difficile. L’autocontrollo non è più una necessità, un obbligo inviolabile, e ogni emozione gli invade la mente senza che nulla la attutisca.

Bakura non perde il caratteristico sogghigno, su quel viso mascolino e dai lineamenti meno delicati di quelli di Ryou. “Prima però ho fame. Cazzo, mi ero scordato quanto fosse seccante avere un corpo… Yadonushi, preparami una bistecca.”

“Marik non mangia la carne, ma dovremmo avere qualcosa in congelatore… devo controllare” risponde Ryou.

Marik li fissa per un istante. _È_ _troppo_. Il ritorno di Bakura, Ryou che non batte ciglio, ogni… ogni cosa, è semplicemente _troppo_.

“Ma che cazzo?” sbotta, in direzione di Bakura. “Che cazzo pensi di fare, di tornare dopo quattro anni e di dare ordini a Ryou, come se questa fosse casa tua, come se lui fosse il tuo cazzo di servo?!”

Le volte in cui ha urlato contro al suo fidanzato si contano sulle dita di una mano, e quella andrà ad aggiungersi ad una esigua lista, ma non gli importa, non in quel momento. Non riesce a sentirsi in colpa. “E tu, che vuoi anche preparargli una fottuta bistecca?! A _Bakura_ , che ripiomba nelle nostre vite dopo tutto questo tempo, e tanto per cambiare si comporta come un grandissimo stronzo? Preparagli la cazzo di bistecca se proprio ci tieni, e poi prenotagli un fottuto hotel, perché di sicuro non rimarrà in casa _nostra_!”

Gli bastano pochi altri passi, per arrivare alla camera che divide con Ryou. La porta sbatte sonoramente alle sue spalle, mentre si chiude all’interno.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Note:** Secondo capitolo! Dal POV di Ryou, con un'abbondanza di Angstshipping e Tendershipping. È la prima volta che scrivo dal suo punto di vista, spero che la mia interpretazione sia credibile!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Se volevi stupirlo, di sicuro ci sei riuscito” Ryou ha le braccia incrociate al petto, e un’espressione infastidita sul viso. 

Non è felice, ma non si aspettava niente di diverso da Bakura. La sua speranza di arginare il danno, di poter scambiare qualche parola con Marik prima dell’inevitabile, è sfumata nel giro di pochi istanti.

Lo Spirito dell’Anello è sempre stato bravo ad attirare ogni attenzione, con quell’atteggiamento rumoroso ed egocentrico. Il corpo in carne ed ossa, che ora possiede, evidentemente non ha cambiato quella sua caratteristica.

Fin dal primo momento Ryou si è chiesto se fosse meglio dire tutto a Marik per messaggio, o aspettarlo in strada davanti alla loro abitazione. Non ha avuto il tempo di ragionarci a fondo. La prima opzione era troppo rischiosa, e la seconda semplicemente impraticabile. Bakura non sarebbe mai rimasto zitto, buono e tranquillo, seduto sul divano in attesa. Lo ha dimostrato fin troppo bene pochi minuti prima, nel loro minuscolo corridoio.

Si trovano entrambi sul divano, in quel momento. Marik non è ancora uscito dalla camera, e Ryou non è certo che lasciarlo da solo sia l’opzione migliore. Non è raro che il suo fidanzato senta il bisogno di prendersi del tempo per sé, specialmente quando il mondo esterno diventa così rumoroso e problematico da sovrastarlo. 

Una porta sbattuta alle sue spalle, e un atteggiamento nervoso e teso, di solito sono dei chiari segnali. Ryou ha imparato ad interpretarli, a rimanere in disparte anche quando vorrebbe solo avvicinarsi a Marik, abbracciarlo e dirgli che si trova lì per lui, che non lo lascerà da solo, che può sfogarsi se vuole, che andrà tutto per il meglio.

Di solito non passa mai più di un’ora, prima che Marik si riprenda il necessario per uscire da solo dalla stanza. Il più delle volte si scusa quando lo fa, con lo sguardo basso e l’aria generalmente miserabile, e Ryou gli sorride, e finalmente lo stringe a sé. Qualche volta ne parlano, altre no.

La loro relazione va avanti da quasi quattro anni. Non è iniziata per i motivi giusti, ma si è evoluta nel tempo, è cresciuta con loro, ed è maturata in qualcosa di positivo e funzionale. In linea di massima Ryou riesce a capire Marik, sa cosa dire e come comportarsi in sua presenza, ma il ritorno di Bakura non ha nulla di _normale_ , o di quotidiano.

Anche l'ex Spirito è per lo più scocciato. Il ghigno è del tutto svanito, assieme all'espressione divertita. "Sono davvero passati quattro anni."

"Già" risponde Ryou, semplicemente. "Immagino che tu li abbia percepiti in modo diverso" la sua curiosità come sempre solletica i pensieri, ha molte domande, ma sarebbe indelicato porle.

Bakura lo conosce bene, hanno diviso una mente e un corpo per anni. Di certo coglierebbe le parole non dette, se i suoi pensieri non fossero impegnati a seguire un'altra direzione. "Siete cambiati, entrambi. E non solo fisicamente."

Cosa si aspettava Bakura? Un botta e risposta continuo, un battibeccare in piena regola con Marik, come durante Battle City? Quattro anni sono troppi, lo shock ha fatto il resto, ma forse Bakura se ne sta rendendo davvero conto solo in quel momento.

"Noi, cambiati?" Forse, in parte. "Non siamo poi così diversi da come ci hai conosciuti. Siamo solo cresciuti."

Non è stato facile, tutt'ora non sempre lo è. Le vecchie ferite non si sono rimarginate. Sono riusciti a costruire qualcosa di buono, prendendo i frammenti di loro stessi e sforzandosi di farli combaciare, di andare avanti nonostante tutto. 

"Se qualcuno è davvero cambiato…" Ryou sorride, mentre sofferma lo sguardo sul viso del Re dei Ladri. L’aspetto fisico di Bakura è completamente diverso da come lo ricordava, da come si è abituato a vederlo, ad immaginarlo. "Devo ancora farci l'abitudine."

"È il mio vero corpo… o qualcosa di molto simile, niente di nuovo" Bakura sbuffa, ma subito dopo le sue labbra si incurvano. Nei suoi occhi si legge chiara la soddisfazione, e forse una punta di felicità. "È bello essere di nuovo me stesso. Non me ne ero reso conto, prima. Forse è anche per questo che, dentro l'anello, non ero mai del tutto a mio agio… oltre che per, appunto, l'anello. E la magia nera… e Zorc." 

Bakura si zittisce per qualche momento, e l'atmosfera è del tutto rovinata, l'aria si sta rapidamente facendo più tesa. Ryou lo sente imprecare, e agisce d'istinto.

Fa l'unica cosa che ha senso fare: lo abbraccia. Bakura si irrigidisce, ma si conoscono troppo a fondo. Ryou ha visto i suoi ricordi. Poche persone hanno stretto a sé in modo autentico il Re dei Ladri, e lo Spirito dell’Anello. Sua madre, nell’antico Egitto, prima che Kul Elna si trasformasse nel teatro di un massacro. Lo stesso Ryou, ma non in forma corporea, non in modo tangibile. Marik, una sola volta, in una stanza del dirigibile di Seto Kaiba, durante Battle City; un accenno impacciato, durato pochi momenti, che Ryou ha visto da dentro l’Anello.

Non riceve in cambio un rifiuto, ma nemmeno una risposta reale. Bakura rimane immobile, all’inizio si irrigidisce, e poi pian piano torna a rilassarsi. In un’altra situazione, Ryou avrebbe perso ogni sicurezza in se stesso, forse si sarebbe ritratto imbarazzato, ma lui Bakura lo conosce troppo bene.

Si separa da lui lentamente, senza perdere il sorriso, e tutto quello che lo sente dire è: “Quindi, tu e Marik…?”

Non sa se sia un modo per sviare l’attenzione, per ignorare quanto successo. È possibile, conoscendo Bakura. Gli risponde in modo onesto, perché se il Re dei Ladri rimarrà in quella casa - non ha nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea di prenotargli davvero un hotel - è bene che sia al corrente di ogni cosa.

“Stiamo assieme” conferma.

Non c’è alcuna espressione sorpresa, sul volto di Bakura. I suoi occhi mutano in qualcosa che Ryou, suo malgrado, conosce bene. È stato vittima della crudeltà dello Spirito dell’Anello molteplici volte, sa quando aspettarsi quel genere di trattamento.

“Tu e lui? Ridicolo.”

Bakura reagisce attaccando, quando viene ferito. Quelle parole fanno male, ma al tempo stesso vorrebbe dirgli che non lo hanno dimenticato, che non sarà mai di troppo, tra di loro. La sua relazione con Marik ruota attorno a Bakura. Ruotava attorno a Bakura. Il punto di partenza è stato solo e soltanto lui, sarebbe inutile negarlo.

“So quello che stai pensando” gli risponde, il tono calmo, contenuto. “E hai ragione. All’inizio ci siamo avvicinati a causa della tua…” suona orribile chiamarla _morte_ , anche se è così che l’hanno definita, fino ad un giorno prima “al tuo esilio nel Regno delle Ombre. All’inizio non facevamo granché assieme, a parte provare incantesimi su incantesimi, per riportarti indietro.”

“E perché avreste dovuto? Eravate finalmente liberi da me, e vedo che ve la siete comunque cavata più che bene” il tono di Bakura è secco.

Ryou lo ignora, mentre prosegue: “Non siamo riusciti a riportarti indietro, e abbiamo continuato a vederci, perché non c’era nessun altro che avrebbe _capito_.” Non sottolinea che nessuno dei due voleva liberarsi davvero di Bakura, perché sarebbe _stupido_ farlo. Lo Spirito dell’Anello ha salvato la vita ad entrambi, anche mentre si trovava sotto l’influenza di Zorc. Non è l’unico motivo, ma rimane il più eclatante, e non ha intenzione di rivangare qualcosa di cui sono entrambi consapevoli, ma che Bakura sta ignorando solo perché gli piace avere sempre l’ultima parola.

“Con il tempo le cose sono cambiate, il rapporto si è fatto più stretto, più sano. Io e Marik non abbiamo continuato a vederci solo perché abbiamo entrambi avuto a che fare con la magia Egizia, con gli oggetti del Millennio, e con te. È bello tornare da lui la sera, stargli vicino, dividere un appartamento. Mi sono innamorato di Marik con il trascorrere del tempo, è completamente diverso da quello che avevate tu e lui, ma non meno valido.”

Ryou si rende conto troppo tardi di aver toccato un tasto dolente. Tra Bakura e Marik in realtà non c’è stato molto, ma solo perché il tempo ha giocato a loro sfavore. Battle City è durata un battito di ciglia, e lo Spirito dell’Anello si è intestardito nel concentrarsi solo e soltanto sulla sua vendetta, una volta concluso quel torneo. Ryou ha provato a ragionare con lui una volta, e non è servito proprio a nulla, ma dividevano il corpo e la mente. Qualsiasi emozione provata da Bakura rimbalzava su di lui, anche se in modo attutito, rendendolo un semplice spettatore.

Il Re dei Ladri non nega, si limita ad ignorare quella parte del suo discorso, fa come se non fosse stato affatto pronunciato. “Quindi Marik sa _tutto_ di te?”

“Tutto quello che c’è da sapere” sa dove vuole andare a parare Bakura, ma proprio come ha fatto lui in precedenza, Ryou aggira la domanda. “Gli ho raccontato del nostro rapporto, nel dettaglio, e sa quello che c’è da sapere sulla mia famiglia. Stiamo assieme da quattro anni.”

Quattro anni sono troppi. Se fossero riusciti a riportare Bakura in quel mondo quando la speranza era ancora viva, sarebbe stato completamente diverso. Quattro anni prima, il ritorno dello Spirito dell'Anello avrebbe colmato un enorme vuoto. Tre anni prima sarebbe stato un sollievo, anche se la sua relazione con Marik ne sarebbe uscita indubbiamente distrutta. Nessuno dei due avrebbe sofferto troppo, con quel rapporto ancora nuovo, e fondato sull'assenza di Bakura.

Quattro anni… quattro anni sono un lasso di tempo enorme. Hanno proseguito con le loro vite, lui e Marik. Hanno accettato di non rivedere mai più lo Spirito dell'Anello, si sono curati le ferite a vicenda, per quanto possibile. Bakura ora è di nuovo tra di loro, a sottolineare concetti che per Ryou non sono più fondamentali, non quanto vivere una relazione dignitosa, legati da un sentimento reciproco.

“Quindi gli hai detto anche il _vero_ motivo per cui ti sei avvicinato a lui?”

Sa che Bakura gli riderebbe in faccia, se provasse a deviare di nuovo la discussione. Non importa, si dice, non ha senso. Sono trascorsi quattro anni, lui e Marik si sono avvicinati in molti modi diversi, è davvero fondamentale sottolineare, dopo tutto quel tempo, che Ryou non è affatto compassionevole come sembra? Che si è avvicinato a lui per un motivo estremamente egoista? È andato tutto per il meglio, la sua relazione è stabile, e funziona.

 _Era_ stabile, prima dell’entrata in scena di Bakura.

“Gli hai detto qual è la tua paura più grande, o lo hai solo manipolato per non rimanere da solo?”

L’espressione sul viso dell’altro ragazzo è crudele, e Ryou sa di essersela cercata. Lo ha abbracciato all’improvviso, lo ha costretto ad abbassare le difese, anche se le intenzioni con cui ha agito erano molto diverse. Bakura reagisce attaccando quando è a disagio, quando non si fida. Lo conosce bene.

“Non ho manipolato proprio nessuno” sottolinea, non crede di averlo fatto.

O forse sì, un po’, all’inizio. All’inizio ha forzato un po’ la mano, ha chiamato Marik anche quando in realtà non aveva affatto un nuovo incantesimo pronto per essere utilizzato, o un libro contenente delle informazioni interessanti. È andato tutto per il meglio, ed è certo che il suo fidanzato non gliene farebbe una colpa.

Cosa cambierebbe, se Ryou rivelasse a Marik che la sua più grande paura è quella di rimanere solo? Se ammettesse che all’inizio si è avvicinato a lui proprio per quel motivo, perché ha visto un collegamento, qualcosa con delle potenzialità ben maggiori rispetto al blando rapporto di amicizia che lo lega a Yugi e al suo gruppo?

È stato egoista, all'inizio. Spesso lo è ancora, ma lui e Marik hanno bisogno uno dell’altro, il loro rapporto funziona… _funzionava_ , prima del ritorno di Bakura. Teme di essere di troppo tra di loro, ora che lo Spirito dell’Anello è tornato, con un corpo in carne ed ossa. 

Ha cercato di non pensarci, di ignorare quella consapevolezza, di concentrarsi sui quattro anni trascorsi con Marik. Non è un lasso di tempo di poco conto, deve pur significare qualcosa. Non importa se hanno iniziato a frequentarsi per riempire un vuoto, nel tempo hanno costruito una lunga serie di ricordi, di emozioni, di esperienze. 

Marik non è solo un modo per non sentirsi solo e abbandonato, è un essere umano per cui prova dei sentimenti profondi. Spera che valga lo stesso anche per l’altro ragazzo, spera di non essere solo un sostituto, la soluzione più immediata all’assenza di Bakura. In fondo lo sa, di essere sempre stato una seconda scelta.

“Lo sapevo” lo vede sogghignare, l’espressione vittoriosa di chi crede di aver capito tutto.

Non importa, ripete a se stesso. Non importa se non ha mai rivelato a Marik che quattro anni prima lo ha sfruttato per non rimanere completamente da solo, per non ricadere nel baratro nero da cui Bakura, con la sua presenza fastidiosa e i suoi modi bruschi, lo aveva tirato fuori. È sicuro che Marik lo capirebbe, perché non dovrebbe farlo? In fondo Ryou è più che consapevole di essere stato solo un’alternativa comoda, all’inizio. Aveva a disposizione il corpo che Bakura ha usato, il corpo da cui Marik era attratto, e ha giocato tutte le sue carte.

“Non preoccuparti Yadonushi, non rimarrai da solo. Non vai a vedere come sta il tuo fidanzato?” la luce divertita non è svanita dal viso di Bakura, ma la sua espressione ora è più contenuta. Ha ottenuto quello che voleva, ed evidentemente non intende infierire. Ryou ne è un po’ sollevato.

“Marik ha bisogno di stare da solo, ogni tanto.” Lo ha imparato nel tempo, ma non è sicuro che questa situazione sia uguale alle altre. Non è nemmeno sicuro che Marik voglia vedere lui, e non qualcun altro.

“Ogni tanto, compreso _ora_ ? Se fosse il mio fidanzato non lo lascerei da solo, ora. Anzi, non lo lascerei da solo in generale, _soprattutto_ se facesse qualche stronzata, tipo chiudersi dietro una porta come se fosse l’unico ad avere dei fottuti problemi al mondo.”

Ryou sorride, nonostante tutto, ma l’espressione non raggiunge gli occhi. “E finireste per litigare, per urlarvi contro, e forse per non parlarvi per giorni, grazie al tuo tatto inesistente.”

Bakura non è il tipo rispettoso e comprensivo di cui Marik ha bisogno. O forse… forse Ryou ha sbagliato tutto, fin dall’inizio, e qualcuno come Bakura è _esattamente_ quello di cui Marik ha bisogno per uscire dai suoi sbalzi d’umore. Non ne è certo, ma se l’opzione giusta è la seconda, lui è decisamente di troppo.

Si sforza di non pensarci, di ingoiare quelle emozioni scomode. È abituato a costruirsi una facciata, ma l’indifferenza non gli riesce poi così bene, da quando non ha più un vuoto nel petto. La gioia è più facile, ma non ha una gran voglia di sorridere. Vorrebbe perdersi per un po’ nel suo mondo, mettersi di fronte ad un videogioco e non ragionare affatto, il tempo necessario per ordinare i pensieri e tornare a darsi delle priorità. Bakura è riuscito ad entrargli sottopelle, tanto per cambiare.

Decide di seguire il suo consiglio, si alza in piedi e cammina verso la camera che divide con Marik. Lo fa in modo un po' teso, perché non è così che funziona tra di loro.

L'altro ragazzo reagisce in modo stupito, ma contenuto. Alza lo sguardo dal telefono che tiene tra le mani, non sta piangendo e non è nel mezzo di una crisi di alcun genere. Sembra per lo più esausto e stressato.

"Stai bene?" gli chiede.

Per una manciata di lunghi momenti Ryou rimane in attesa, si aspetta una risposta brusca. Ci sono dei motivi per cui, nel tempo, ha sviluppato quel genere di approccio con Marik. Lasciargli i suoi spazi, in situazioni simili, non è mai un piacere per Ryou. Lo fa perché è evidente che il suo ragazzo ne ha bisogno, e perché l'insistenza porterebbe ad una reazione anche peggiore. Il più delle volte Marik ha solo bisogno di sbollire, prima di tornare ad essere quello di sempre, e Ryou fa sempre il possibile per aiutarlo, per non essergli un peso e non innervosirlo ulteriormente. Non importa quello che a lui piacerebbe fare, né come si sente nel rimanergli lontano in simili momenti, importa solo che Marik stia bene.

È sollevato quando lo vede annuire, e niente di più.

"Se stavi parlando con qualcuno, ti aspetto in salotto."

L'espressione di Marik si fa confusa, poi abbassa lo sguardo sul cellulare, lo riporta su Ryou, e connette i tasselli. "No, non stavo…" scuote piano il capo, come se la sola idea fosse assurda. "Con chi dovrei parlare di Bakura? A parte te. Non c'è nessuno che…"

La frase rimane in sospeso, ma non serve completarla. Nessuno ha pianto la morte di Bakura, a parte loro due. Di certo non gli amici del Faraone, e nemmeno Ishizu, nonostante sia la sorella di Marik. Ryou aveva ipotizzato che il suo ragazzo stesse parlando con Rishid, ma evidentemente non è quello il caso. Probabilmente Marik sta solo scorrendo la bacheca di qualche social a vuoto, per distrarsi.

"Sto per preparare la cena” gli dice, con un sorriso.

"Lasciami una decina di minuti, tra poco arrivo." 

Fa comunque male, anche dopo tutto quel tempo, anche se sa benissimo che Marik non lo sta evitando per qualcosa che lui stesso ha fatto o detto. Sente sempre una stretta nel petto, quando succede. Vorrebbe sistemarsi vicino a lui e abbracciarlo, non chiudere la porta e andarsene, ma si allontana comunque.

Ha la mano appoggiata sulla maniglia, quando lo sente di nuovo parlare. "È un bene che Bakura sia tornato, vero?" Marik pronuncia quelle parole con un tono incerto, è solo un accenno delle mille domande che probabilmente si sta ponendo, che forse vorrebbe dire a voce alta.

È improbabile, per non dire impossibile, che non cambi nulla tra di loro dopo il ritorno di Bakura. Questo lo sanno entrambi, ma non crede che sia il momento giusto per affrontare la questione di petto. Nessuno dei due è pronto per quella discussione.

“È un bene” risponde, e ne è certo. 

Anche se la sua relazione con Marik non dovesse sopravvivere, l’idea di lasciare Bakura nel Regno delle Ombre per l’eternità rimane la più agghiacciante. Non sono due cose paragonabili, poco importa che un lato di lui sia terrorizzato alla prospettiva di perdere tutto. Quattro anni non sono pochi, e lui tiene davvero a Marik, ma dubita che, se verrà messo alle strette, il suo ragazzo sceglierà lui invece che Bakura.

"È già riuscito ad entrarti sottopelle, te lo si legge in faccia" gli dice Marik, e c’è l’accenno di un sorriso nell’espressione stressata.

“È sempre stato bravo a farlo” gli risponde. È la verità, i sentimenti che prova per l’ex Spirito dell’Anello non cancellano gli abusi fisici e mentali, le cattiverie e le angherie, che ha dovuto sopportare. Bakura ha detto di non essere più sotto l’influenza di Zorc, ma ora che non dividono lo stesso corpo, Ryou ha tutte le intenzioni di mettere dei freni a tutte le libertà che, qualche volta in modo volontario e altre non, gli ha sempre concesso.

“Già” conferma Marik.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Note:** È da giorni che edito questo capitolo, è uscito LUNGO. So che se lo rileggessi altre 30 volte, troverei qualcosa che non va per 30 volte.   
Quindi eccolo qui, lo pubblico e basta °A° Se notate errori/frasi che non funzionano segnalatemele pure.   
Smut Angstshipping a fine capitolo, io ho avvisato (Oltre ad un migliaio di hint Thief e Tender)   
Non avevo mai scritto prima la Tendershipping, pensavo che non mi piacesse… mi ero decisamente sbagliata!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Marik deve praticamente costringersi ad uscire dalla camera. È scosso, ma non sente il bisogno di rimanere da solo. È ancora diviso in due tra la voglia di scappare, e quella di affrontare Bakura faccia a faccia. Anche l’idea di lasciarlo da solo con Ryou lo mette a disagio.

Quei due sono stati a stretto contatto per anni. Si conoscono meglio di quanto lui conosca entrambi, è inevitabile, visto che hanno diviso un corpo e una mente. Non succederà nulla di grave se li lascerà da soli per qualche ora, la sua è solo una gelosia stupida ed inopportuna, che va a sommarsi a tutto il resto.

Rimanere in camera è fuori discussione, ma uscire risulta comunque complicato. Chiude la porta alle sue spalle, e la prima cosa che sente è il rumore di un videogioco. Bakura impreca rumorosamente, sicuramente concentrato sullo schermo, e Marik sente un po’ di tensione lasciare le spalle. 

Cammina fino al salotto, e nessuno tenta di coinvolgerlo nella discussione scomoda e frustrante che si era aspettato. Rimane ai margini della stanza per qualche momento, e appena si schiarisce la gola, per annunciare la sua presenza ad un Bakura fin troppo preso da Tekken, l’ex Spirito dell’Anello non stacca nemmeno gli occhi dal televisore.

“Alla buon’ora! Prendi l’altro controller e siediti sul divano, è assurdo che sia uscito il settimo mentre ero nel Regno delle Ombre!”

Ricevere degli ordini non gli piaceva quattro anni prima, e non gli piace tutt’ora. Bakura è però immerso in quello che sta facendo, al punto da sembrare persino _felice_ , e Marik non può fare altro che avvicinarsi e afferrare il secondo controller.

“Lasciami battere questo stronzo, e poi cambio la modalità” afferma Bakura, mentre combatte contro Heihachi. Ryou ha già sbloccato tutti i personaggi.

I primi minuti che trascorre sul divano, seduto accanto a lui, risultano particolarmente strani. Si sente come se il mondo stesse rallentando, come se non si trovasse davvero lì. È una sensazione surreale, ma non si tratta di una crisi dissociativa; o almeno spera che non lo sia, nemmeno una di lieve entità.

Si concentra sullo schermo del televisore. Bakura è tornato, è normale sentirsi storditi, se non proprio stravolti. 

Da quattro anni la sua psiche è relativamente stabile. Deve convivere per lo più con l’ansia e con gli sbalzi d’umore, ma non ha più avuto episodi maniacali, e la sua personalità oscura è rimasta relegata nel Regno delle Ombre. Gli è stato diagnosticato un disturbo, Marik è consapevole che la sua mente potrebbe creare una terza identità, o addirittura una quarta, una quinta, o chissà quante altre, ma non è successo. È relativamente sotto controllo, per quanto può esserlo.

Ryou lo ha aiutato molto, nel corso del tempo. Il suo ragazzo ha visto il peggio di lui, anche se solo da dentro l’Anello. Non ci sono stati gesti eclatanti da parte di Ryou, ma una presenza costante, un sostegno nel quotidiano, un punto di riferimento.

Non ha il tempo materiale di ricadere nei pensieri piú cupi. Se la sua relazione venisse alterata, o addirittura distrutta, non la prenderebbe affatto bene. Ryou gli ha regalato una nuova vita, una tranquillitá interiore di cui non puó privarsi. 

Non sa cosa sia successo tra quei due, in quel salotto. Non sa cosa si siano detti, e un lato di lui vorrebbe chiederlo, indagare. D'altra parte è sollevato che Bakura gli abbia piazzato in mano quel controller.

Marik non è granché ferrato nei videogiochi. La tecnologia gli piace, è qualcosa di cui è stato privato a lungo, e da quando non vive piú in una tomba ha fatto in modo di recuperare buona parte di quello che non gli era concesso di fare da bambino.

È però innegabile che sia Ryou quello davvero appassionato di videogames, di giochi da tavolo, di film e fumetti. Lui riesce a tenere il controller in mano per una mezz'ora, massimo un'ora, prima di annoiarsi. A quanto pare Bakura condivide a pieno quella passione, ma questo Marik lo aveva giá intuito, e in parte visto, quattro anni prima.

È Bakura a vincere il primo round, e lo fa in modo rumoroso, volgare, come lo sbruffone che è sempre stato. Non passa molto tempo prima che ogni pensiero di Marik venga sovrastato dalla voglia di batterlo, e di cancellare così quel ghigno dalla sua faccia.

Non è granché ferrato con le combinazioni dei tasti, ma si impegna comunque al massimo. Nel giro di pochi minuti la sessione di gioco si condisce di insulti, nei confronti dei personaggi che stanno interpretando o rivolti l’un l’altro, e ad ogni sconfitta segue una rivincita.

Quando Ryou va a chiamarli lo fa con il sorriso sulle labbra, annunciando che la cena è pronta in tavola. Hanno saltato il pranzo, e Marik si rende conto di avere fame solo quando si ritrova di fronte ad un piatto fumante.

Tra loro due è quasi solo Ryou a cucinare, ma in genere lo aiuta, apparecchiando o svolgendo qualche compito secondario. Si sente in colpa per non averlo fatto quel giorno, ma si è reso a stento conto di quello che stava succedendo attorno a lui, concentrato nel videogioco. Per Ryou non sembra essere un problema, ma fará in modo di non farla diventare un'abitudine.

“Davvero mangi quella roba?” sono quelle le prime parole che pronuncia Bakura, dopo aver preso posto a tavola.

“È praticamente uguale a quello che state mangiando voi, ma senza carne?”

Il motivo per cui Marik è vegetariano è una questione di gusto personale, più che etica. In realtà, a parte un uovo ogni tanto, non tocca granché nemmeno i derivati animali. Il clan in cui è cresciuto non mangiava la carne, e appena è stato libero da quel vincolo, Marik ha ovviamente provato a ribellarsi in ogni modo, incluse le abitudini alimentari. Non ha solo trovato disgustoso il sapore, ma è anche stato male per due giorni. È a causa del suo corpo non abituato, probabilmente, ma non ci tiene a provare di nuovo. 

Riesce a mantenere un’alimentazione bilanciata anche senza reintrodurre la carne, più di quella di Ryou, che vivrebbe di dolci. È Marik che deve spronarlo a mangiare qualcosa di sano, invece di fare colazione, pranzo e cena a base di fette di torta. Non sa se avrà la pazienza di fare altrettanto con Bakura, che a giudicare dalle premesse non mangerebbe altro che carne. Ryou è tenace e insistente ma in un modo sottile e discreto, Bakura si lamenta a voce alta e urla in faccia alle persone. 

“Ma se la parte buona è proprio la carne!” insiste l’ex Spirito dell’Anello.

Ryou ridacchia di fronte allo scambio di battute, e aggiunge: “So che è una cena veloce, ma poi c’è il dolce.”

Marik avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo e avrebbe risposto in modo sarcastico, se quelle parole fossero arrivare da una persona diversa da Ryou. _Naturalmente_ , c’è anche il dolce. Perché non si stupisce affatto?

“Va benissimo, Ryou. Hai cucinato per tre persone senza preavviso, nessuno si sarebbe lamentato nemmeno se avessi messo in tavola un po’ di riso e due foglie di insalata” non c’era alcuna necessità di inserire un dolce nel menù, ma tiene per sé quel pensiero.

“Parla per te, io mi sarei lamentato eccome” sbuffa Bakura.

Questa volta Marik non si trattiene dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo. “Ovviamente.”

Ryou si limita a ridere. C’è qualcosa di leggermente diverso nella sua espressione, sembra… felice, più di quello che dimostra di solito. Non è una differenza troppo evidente, il suo ragazzo ha quasi sempre il sorriso sulle labbra, ma Marik lo conosce da tempo, e spesso si rende conto che in realtà quell’espressione è vuota. 

Non gliene ha mai fatto una colpa, ed è raro che citi la questione. Quando lo fa, è sempre in modo delicato, girandoci attorno. Si è chiesto più di una volta se Ryou sia davvero felice con lui, se stia facendo abbastanza. Non sa mai fino a che punto si tratti di pensieri lucidi, e quanto influiscano l’ansia e la depressione. 

Ryou ha perso sua madre e sua sorella a tredici anni, e suo padre non fa altro che lavorare, nonostante non abbia la minima difficoltà economica. Marik ha incontrato l’uomo una sola volta, per cinque minuti, nel museo che gestisce. Lo stesso Ryou lo vede forse tre volte all’anno. Per un lungo periodo, il suo fidanzato non ha avuto altro che un’enorme casa vuota, e lo Spirito dell’Anello come unica compagnia. 

La lotta personale di Bakura ha lasciato delle cicatrici fisiche e mentali anche in Ryou, che si sommano a quelle che già aveva. Lo si può davvero biasimare se quel sorriso cordiale e gentile non raggiunge sempre gli occhi? Sicuramente no, indipendentemente da quando faccia male rendersene conto.

Si era aspettato una cena tesa, piena di nervosismo, e invece si ritrova a suo agio, a parlare con entrambi. Per la prima volta da quando Bakura è tornato, si prende del tempo per guardarlo davvero. L’ex Spirito dell’Anello è inconfondibile, anche dentro un corpo diverso. L’espressione, il modo di parlare e l’atteggiamento, sono sicuramente i suoi. Il viso è meno delicato di quello di Ryou, e vale lo stesso per la costituzione fisica. Ci sono delle similitudini interessanti, nella linea degli occhi e nei capelli. Il fisico è completamente diverso, Bakura è più minuto ma sembra anche meno esile, per il poco che si può intuire dalla linea delle spalle. I vestiti che indossa, una felpa rosso scuro, larga, e un paio di jeans blu, non aiutano a valutare.

“Ti piace quello che stai guardando?” lo vede sogghignare.

Marik si riscuote da quella analisi, e sbuffa. “Siete stranamente simili… in qualche dettaglio.” Quello che intende dire è che il nuovo Bakura è stranamente simile a quello che ha conosciuto a Battle City. L’espressione di Ryou è, naturalmente, del tutto diversa.

“Io e lui? Non mi sembra, ma chi lo sa.” Bakura solleva le spalle mentre termina, senza la minima grazia, il riso sul fondo del suo piatto. “Il mio nome era Bakura nell’antico Egitto, e lui si chiama Ryou Bakura, non puó essere una coincidenza.”

“È un nome atipico, per qualcuno nato in Egitto.”

“È quello che mi hanno dato. Se aveva un significato, sia gli anziani di Kul Elna sia i miei genitori sono morti prima di dirmelo.”

Marik si limita ad annuire, conosce la storia del Re dei Ladri. Gliel’ha raccontata Ryou, che l’ha vista in prima persona da dentro l’Anello, durante quell’ultimo Gioco di Ruolo.

“Probabilmente una reincarnazione di qualche tipo, oppure…" Ryou si interrompe il necessario per ingoiare il cibo che ha portato alle labbra, poi continua: "non lo so, Bakura potrebbe avere avuto dei figli cinquemila anni fa. Chissà cosa può succedere ad una linea di sangue in cinquemila anni, visto che nel frattempo c’è stata la modernità.”

Ha senso, probabilmente. È interessante, ma non c’è molto che possano fare per svelare quel mistero. È sicuro che Ryou proverà comunque ad indagare, in un modo o nell’altro.

“Quindi questo è il tuo vero corpo?”

“In persona” sogghigna Bakura e, come se fosse una cosa completamente normale da fare a tavola, si slaccia la cerniera della felpa per sfoggiare un fisico perfettamente scolpito. La pelle scura è segnata da diverse cicatrici, che gli percorrono il petto. “È bello riaverlo indietro, è sicuramente migliore del suo” fa un cenno del capo verso Ryou.

“Non posso negare l'evidenza” borbotta Ryou con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra, ma Marik si rende conto che ha le guance arrossate.

“Tra l’altro questi vestiti sono praticamente la versione moderna di quelli che avevo nell'antico Egitto, e questo è ancora più strano che riavere il mio vecchio corpo.”

“Ne dubito…” commenta Marik, e deve praticamente costringersi a distogliere lo sguardo. Si sente un po’ meno in colpa nel vedere il rossore sulle guance di Ryou, sono entrambi attratti dal fisico del Re dei Ladri, non è unicamente un suo problema.

“Bakura lo ha messo in palio in un gioco di Ruolo contro Zorc, e ha vinto” spiega Ryou, evidentemente ne hanno parlato mentre lui era chiuso in camera, o prima che rientrasse in casa.

La loro cena è terminata da un po’. È Marik che si alza, per infilare i piatti nella lavastoviglie. Una volta finito recupera anche il dolce, non ha la forza di volontá di contrastare Ryou, e quello è pur sempre un giorno speciale. Non è sicuro che il ritorno di Bakura nelle loro vite meriti un festeggiamento, potrebbe essere più un problema che una fonte di gioia, ma di sicuro la fuga da una dimensione di eterna sofferenza è un motivo piú che valido.

Per tanti anni non si è capacitato di come potesse Ryou, che ha subito una serie di angherie e di ferite da parte di Bakura, rivolerlo indietro. Vederli interagire è strano. Ryou gli ha raccontato tutta la storia, i lati positivi e quelli negativi della convivenza forzata con lo spirito. Marik, che ha vissuto qualcosa di simile con l’altro se stesso, non ha mai compreso davvero il rapporto che li legava.

“Cos’è quell’espressione strana?” è con quelle parole che lo accoglie Bakura, ancora a petto scoperto, quando appoggia il dolce sul tavolo e torna a sedersi.

“Vedervi interagire è strano. Non è quello che mi ero aspettato.”

“Bakura può essere persino tollerabile, ogni tanto” sorride Ryou. “Quando non si impegna per dimostrare al mondo che è una creatura malvagia senza cuore” l’espressione sul viso del ragazzo non cambia, ma il suo sguardo si fa un po’ divertito e un po' ponderato, come se stesso soppesando l’altro ragazzo.

“Non capisco come…” lascia in sospeso la frase, sa di aver parlato a sproposito, ma quando se ne rende conto è troppo tardi.

“Non sai come faccia Ryou a non odiarmi, anche se l’ho maltrattato e ferito più volte? Non ti ha detto nemmeno questo?”

“Sì che gliel’ho detto” interviene il diretto interessato, ma a Marik non sfugge quel _nemmeno_. “Abbiamo parlato a lungo di te. Eravamo entrambi d’accordo sul tirarti fuori dal Regno delle Ombre, quattro anni fa, e ovviamente Marik conosce le mie ragioni.”

Ha mai ascoltato davvero il suo fidanzato? Sa di averlo fatto, decine di volte, ma si è mai spogliato dei pregiudizi, del proprio punto di vista, per _capire_ davvero?

Marik ha sempre odiato dividere il corpo con qualcun altro, può essere successo… è davvero possibile che abbia valutato l’esperienza di Ryou in base alla propria? Bakura ha ferito, fisicamente ed emotivamente, più volte l’altro ragazzo. Ne hanno parlato, il suo fidanzato gli ha raccontato gli orrori vissuti, e anche gli aspetti positivi. Bakura ha tirato fuori Ryou da un mondo grigio in cui si stava solo trascinando, ma lo ha fatto in modo violento e crudele.

In fondo anche l’altro se stesso non è sempre stato solo una spina nel fianco, specialmente quando erano entrambi bambini, e Marik traeva conforto dalla voce nella sua mente. I pochi momenti positivi però non cancellano tutta la sofferenza, il tormento, l’angoscia.

Lo sta facendo di nuovo, si rende conto. Sta di nuovo paragonando la propria esperienza a quella di Ryou, usandola come metro di confronto. Lui Bakura lo ha conosciuto, hanno vissuto assieme una delle esperienze più intense della propria vita. Marik a Battle City era immerso in un folle sogno di potere e libertà, e Bakura è diventato il suo partner in cambio di una blanda promessa, a cui avrebbe potuto non tenere affatto fede, e alla fine gli ha anche salvato la vita.

Secondo Ryou, Bakura ha mostrato i lati migliori solo a lui. Lo Spirito dell’Anello ha salvato anche Ryou, ma solo perché non poteva perdere il suo corpo ospitate… o almeno, è quello che ha detto a parole.

“Ma Marik non ti ha mai creduto davvero, perché è sempre stato focalizzato solo su se stesso, e per lui non esiste nessuna ragione abbastanza sensata per cui avresti potuto rivolermi nella tua vita” afferma Bakura, con il ghigno che va ampliandosi sul volto. “D’altra parte, chissà quante mezze verità gli avrai detto” continua, guardando Ryou. “A partire dal vero motivo per cui ti sei affezionato a me, persino mentre ti maltrattavo, e non avevo altro che parole crudeli. Prima, quando sei andato nella sua camera, gli hai spiegato perché eri nervoso o hai fatto finta di dimenticare la nostra discussione?”

Marik mormora un'imprecazione, scattando in piedi. Non dovrebbe lasciare che le parole di Bakura lo scuotino in quel modo. Lo conosce da tempo, sa di cos’è capace l’ex Spirito del Millennio.

“Marik” lo interrompe Ryou, e lo sguardo che vede sul suo viso è quasi implorante. “Ne parliamo più tardi.”

“Okay” sospira, tornando a sedersi. Sente il petto contratto in una morsa, ma non è nulla di grave. Si costringe a respirare, ha realizzato qualcosa di scomodo. Lui non ha mai _ascoltato_ davvero Ryou, e il suo ragazzo forse gli ha tenuto nascoste delle mezze verità o ha edulcorato qualche aspetto delle vicende che li hanno visti protagonisti, sempre ammesso che Bakura non sia il solito stronzo a cui piace giocare con le persone. 

È innegabile che lo sia, e Ryou gli ha sempre detto che, con lui, l’ex Spirito non ci è mai andato leggero. Marik ha praticamente conosciuto la variante soft, perché Bakura era attratto da lui.

“Chi vuole una fetta di torta?” chiede Ryou, sta giá tagliando il dolce.

  
  
  
-

  
  
  
Quando chiude la porta della camera, Marik si sente esausto. La cena è terminata senza ulteriori incidenti, hanno mangiato la torta e poi Bakura ha chiesto ad entrambi se volessero fare un’altra partita a Tekken. Marik ha risposto di no, e gli è bastato uno sguardo in direzione di Ryou perché l’altro ragazzo lo seguisse. Hanno lasciato Bakura alle prese con il videogame e si sono chiusi in camera. 

Marik ispira a fondo, cercando le parole, ma è Ryou che inizia la discussione: “È stato… non lo so.”

“Non gli hai chiesto davvero di andare in un hotel” mormora. Non ha insistito, ma non sa come riuscirà a gestire Bakura nei giorni a venire.

“E tu non vuoi davvero che vada in un hotel” l’onnipresente sorriso non è svanito dal volto di Ryou.

Il suo ragazzo non ha torto. Annuisce piano, ammettendo quella verità. È felice che Bakura sia riuscito a tornare in quel mondo, ma ospitarlo nella casa che divide con il suo fidanzato? I rapporti tra di loro, tra tutti e tre, sono _strani_. 

Quattro anni prima, per lui Ryou è stato una consolazione. Di questo sono entrambi consapevoli; una seconda scelta con cui ha messo ulteriormente a rischio la sua psiche, perché quel ragazzo gli ricordava continuamente Bakura. L’espressione è diversa, così come la mentalità, ma il corpo, il viso, sono indubbiamente gli stessi utilizzati dallo Spirito del Millennio.

Con il tempo si è affezionato davvero, perché Ryou non c’entra nulla con Bakura. Le similitudini si fermano all’aspetto fisico, e agli hobby che hanno in comune. Ryou è gentile, educato, ha un atteggiamento calmo, raramente alza la voce. Non gli ha mai sentito fare un commento crudele, in quattro anni di conoscenza.

Non sa come Bakura abbia vissuto quel lasso di tempo, nel Regno delle Ombre. Non sa se lo abbia percepito come un battito di ciglia, o come un’eternità. Marik è ben consapevole dell’attrazione che provava lo Spirito del Millennio nei suoi confronti, è stato lo stesso Ryou a confermare, spingendosi persino a parlare di sentimenti, seppur flebili, appena nati.

Bakura era sotto l’influenza di un demone, ed è riuscito comunque a provare qualcosa per lui. Non è una consapevolezza su cui può soffermarsi ora, ha un’altra relazione, che funziona bene. Ryou conosce la verità nella sua interezza, divideva la mente con Bakura, ma nonostante tutto non sembra disturbato dall’idea di averlo sotto lo stesso tetto.

Non capisce come sia possibile.

“No… non voglio che vada in un hotel, anche se non so come farò a sopportarlo” ammette. “Non può rimanere per sempre nella stanza degli ospiti” o almeno, così suppone. Ryou ha persino preparato il letto, e mostrato a Bakura dove trovare tutto il necessario per trascorrere la notte, prima di ritirarsi nella loro camera.

“Anche per me non è facile” mormora Ryou. 

_Non si direbbe_ , si ritrova a pensare Marik, ma tiene quelle parole per sé. 

“Ti va se…” il ragazzo si avvicina, gli appoggia una mano sul braccio. “Posso aiutarti a scaricare un po’ lo stress?”

Ryou sta sviando il discorso. Marik se ne rende conto, ed è un po’ strano. Se è giá successo in passato, non se n'era mai accorto. Forse non era un'abitudine, prima del ritorno di Bakura. 

Nonostante questo, il tepore dei polpastrelli sul proprio avambraccio è piacevole. “Volentieri…” risponde, non c’è nessun motivo per dirgli di no. “Prima però, cosa intendeva Bakura?”

Lo sente irrigidirsi, solo per un istante. La mano sul suo braccio non si allontana. “Non è… non credo sia importante. Ci sono dei dettagli di me che non conosci, ma… è stato tanto tempo fa.”

“Per Bakura sembrava importante.”

“Bakura direbbe qualsiasi cosa, pur di mettere zizzania. La nostra relazione… non è qualcosa che si aspettava. Eravamo entrambi legati a lui, e si sente tagliato fuori.”

Marik scuote piano il capo, quelle sono parole coerenti, ma è certo che il suo ragazzo stia continuando a sviare il discorso. Un dubbio si insinua in lui. “Siete andati a letto assieme?” avrebbe senso, per quanto suoni assurdo. Dividevano un corpo, Bakura aveva l’accesso alla Soul Room di Ryou, e nonostante il rapporto travagliato, le ferite fisiche e psicologiche, è evidente che il suo ragazzo non odi l’ex Spirito del Millennio. 

Ryou gli ha sempre detto che capiva la causa di Bakura, il suo dolore dovuto al massacro di Kul Elna, che empatizzava per lui pur non approvando i suoi metodi. Marik però è più diretto, e meno portato a credere incondizionatamente alle persone.

“...no” rispode Ryou, dopo una pausa. Le sue guance sono di nuovo arrossate. “Ha usato il mio corpo per toccarsi, per… sperimentare delle cose. Con se stesso intendo, e volente o nolente, ho assistito a tutto" spiega, l’espressione imbarazzata. “Non posso dire che mi sia dispiaciuto, ma non ha niente a che fare con il sesso come lo facciamo noi.”

“Quindi a cosa si riferiva Bakura?” insiste, senza indagare oltre sulle abitudini sessuali dell’ex Spirito del Millennio. In tutta onestà nemmeno a lui sarebbe dispiaciuto assistere, ma non lo ammetterá a voce alta.

Ryou sospira, e allontana piano la mano. “È che… non è facile dirlo. Ti ho già raccontato di come ho avuto l’Anello, poco prima che mia mamma e Amane morissero in quell’incidente. Bakura ha iniziato a parlarmi dopo le loro morti, mentre… dopo che mio padre si è distanziato del tutto da me, buttandosi sul lavoro giorno e notte. È il suo modo per dimenticare che loro due non ci sono più, ma…”

Marik annuisce, sono cose che Ryou gli ha già detto. Lo ha già sentito raccontare, in innumerevoli occasioni, di come Bakura sia riuscito a tirarlo fuori dall’apatia, di come lo abbia scosso profondamente. Si sente improvvisamente in colpa per aver insistito tanto, sta riaprendo delle vecchie ferite. 

Forse il Re dei Ladri ha ragione. Forse è davvero un egoista, un egocentrico del cazzo, e non se n'è nemmeno reso conto. Pensava di essere migliorato, in quei quattro anni, e invece si rivede terribilmente simile alla versione di sé che brandiva la Barra del Millennio.

“Quello che non ti ho detto, è che Bakura non mi ha solo scosso, anche se… non con il migliore dei metodi. Quando Bakura è entrato nella mia vita scrivevo lettere a mia sorella quasi tutti i giorni, usavo la tavola ouija e altri metodi… poco sicuri.” Ryou abbassa lo sguardo, ha un’espressione che raramente gli ha visto sul viso. “Se Bakura non fosse intervenuto, forse avrei finito per evocare qualcosa di molto peggio di lui, e per farmi ammazzare. Era cattivo, crudele, mi ha allontanato dai miei amici, ho cambiato scuola per colpa sua, ma… la verità è che anche Bakura era triste, e ferito, e prima di conoscerlo non stavo reagendo affatto al lutto” Ryou alza di nuovo il viso, e ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “La verità è che volevo proprio morire.”

Marik si immobilizza, il cuore batte veloce nella cassa toracica. Non sa bene cosa dire, cosa fare, conosceva la situazione di Ryou ma non sapeva quanto fosse grave. Il suo ragazzo non glielo ha mai detto, non con quelle parole.

“Bakura mi ha salvato, ed è stata solo la prima volta. E poi c’è stata Battle City…” le lacrime rimangono sospese sugli occhi di Ryou per qualche istante, poi scivolano piano lungo le guance. Il sorriso però torna sulle sue labbra, mentre continua a raccontare: “Mi ha sempre protetto da Zorc. Tutto quello che ho visto del Dio Oscuro è stato tramite un filtro, attraverso i ricordi e i pensieri di Bakura. Alla fine, quando Bakura ha perso in quell’ultimo Gioco di Ruolo, mi sono aggrappato all’unica persona che poteva capirmi… ovvero tu.”

“Ho fatto lo stesso” gli dice, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Marik non è stato nemmeno subdolo al riguardo, nei primi tempi si incontravano unicamente per tentare di riportare indietro Bakura.

Ryou scuote piano il capo. “Non… non allo stesso modo. Ti ho manipolato, Marik. È questo che ha sottolineato Bakura, sia a tavola, sia prima che venissi a controllare come stavi, nella nostra camera. Quattro anni fa ho detto che avevo un incantesimo, qualcosa da provare per riportare indietro Bakura, anche quando non era vero. Ho usato ogni pretesto per incontrarti, solo perché non volevo rimanere di nuovo da solo.”

Marik contrae le sopracciglia, è confuso. Che Ryou abbia cercato qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi è perfettamente normale, è comprensibile, cosa c’è di male in questo? “Tu mi avresti manipolato? All’inizio ho continuato a vederti solo perché somigliavi a Bakura, perché il corpo che ha usato è il tuo. Lo sai che è così!” gliel’ha mai detto, apertamente? Di certo Ryou lo ha capito, ma è mai stato tanto esplicito? “Non è più così, non… sto davvero bene con te, è… la nostra relazione funziona, no?”

Gli afferra entrambe le mani, non vuole che Ryou lo fraintenda, ma sono discorsi relativi a quattro anni prima. Se anche l’altro ragazzo si fosse aggrappato a lui solo per non rimanere da solo, non gliene farebbe mai una colpa. Glielo dice a voce alta, e lo vede scuotere piano il capo, come se non fosse quello il punto.

“Sono discorsi vecchi di quattro anni, sappiamo entrambi che non abbiamo iniziato questa relazione per i motivi giusti… ma funziona” mormora Ryou, guardandolo in viso. “Indipendentemente da quello che dice Bakura, funziona.”

Ma ora che lo Spirito dell'Anello è tornato, qualcosa cambierà, è inevitabile. Sono stati spinti l’uno verso l’altro dall’assenza di una terza persona. Marik sa benissimo che non rimarrà tutto uguale a prima, sarebbe stupido crederlo, sperarci.

Vorrebbe chiederglielo, vorrebbe approfondire, ma Ryou gli rivolge uno sguardo triste, profondo, praticamente implorante, e Marik ingoia quelle parole. Nemmeno lui è pronto a parlarne, a mettere a nudo quello che pensa davvero di Bakura, ogni suo dubbio.

Si allontana piano da lui, si sfila la maglia per sistemarsi per la notte. “Se ti va di concludere comunque la giornata scaricando un po’ lo stress, chiedi pure” gli dice, mettendo mano alla cintura dei pantaloni. Non è propriamente dell’umore giusto, ma si conosce. Sa già a priori che il sesso lo farà stare meglio, almeno fisicamente.

Ryou annuisce piano, e gli da le spalle mentre si spoglia a sua volta. Non è la prima occasione in cui iniziano un rapporto in modo teso, dopo una discussione importante, ma sono trascorsi mesi dall’ultima volta. Questa situazione non è familiare, ma forse è a causa dei rumori provenienti dall’esterno. Bakura non ha ancora spento la Playstation, e da un lato è un bene perché sicuramente non li sentirà, ma dall’altro il rumore gli ricorda costantemente che c’è una terza persona nella loro casa.

Si infila sotto le lenzuola, con solo i boxer addosso, e Ryou lo segue un attimo dopo. Non scambiano altre parole, Marik lo bacia sulle labbra e qualche momento più tardi Ryou è già scivolato più in basso sul letto, e gli sta abbassando la biancheria con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. La precedente espressione non è del tutto svanita, ma il ragazzo non gli da il tempo di ragionarci a lungo. Basta che le labbra di Ryou si schiudano attorno alla sua erezione, facendola scivolare nella bocca, perché la mente di Marik finalmente si calmi.

Chiude gli occhi, perdendosi nella sensazione calda e bagnata. Le labbra circondano il suo sesso, la lingua accarezza la sommità, sfregando la pelle sensibile. Ryou non inizia in modo graduale, non lo stuzzica come ha fatto molte altre volte. Probabilmente è per non soffermarsi a pensare ulteriormente, o solo perché non è dell’umore giusto, ma Marik non ha di che lamentarsi, mentre quella bocca lavora sul suo sesso. Gli bastano pochi momenti per essere completamente teso tra le sue labbra.

Quando riapre gli occhi, il viso di Ryou è uno spettacolo. Non è una rarità vederlo impegnato in quel modo, con la propria erezione contro la lingua e le labbra strette attorno alla circonferenza, ma rimane qualcosa di cui non si stancherà mai. 

Il suo ragazzo ha i capelli scompigliati, una cascata di bianco candido che gli scivola sulle spalle, la frangia che gli copre parte del viso. Marik scosta un paio di ciuffi per scoprire le guance arrossate, e assaporare a pieno dell’immagine di quel bel viso dai lineamenti delicati. Gli occhi grandi, limpidi, sono giù lucidi di piacere.

La luce, come sempre accesa, gli da modo di vedere ogni singolo dettaglio. Ryou scivola dalla base alla sommità con un’ultima, lenta leccata, e poi torna con il viso al suo livello.

“Prendo il lubrificante” lo sente dire, sono entrambi troppo stanchi, fisicamente ma soprattutto emotivamente, per protrarre i preliminari.

La loro vita sessuale non è poi così basica, a Marik piace principalmente sfruttare l’ampio specchio che al momento si trova contro la parete, sistemarlo di fronte al letto, e ammirare se stesso e Ryou mentre lo penetra. Il suo ragazzo è per lo più attratto dai giochi di ruolo, e di tanto in tanto gli piace indossare un abito, o una gonna.

Quel giorno non si concedono nulla di più di un rapporto semplice, confortante, in cui ritrovarsi l’un l’altro. È l’ideale dopo una discussione impegnativa, e lo aiuta a dormire un po’ più tranquillo.

Ryou non gli passa il lubrificante, non gli chiede in quale posizione preferisca farlo, si limita a sistemarsi a cavalcioni delle sue gambe e ad aprire il tappo a scatto. Il liquido viene versato direttamente sulla sua erezione, in quantità più abbondante del solito. Marik sussulta per la sensazione fredda sulla pelle bollente.

Si aspetta che Ryou gli passi la confezione, di preparalo come fa sempre, usando le dita. Si rende conto che non è quello che vuole l’altro ragazzo solo quando lo sente afferrare il proprio sesso alla base, per calarsi su di esso. “A-aspetta” ansima, mentre la sommità sfrega tra le natiche di Ryou.

“N-non…” il suo fidanzato non si ferma, e Marik sente quel corpo bollente schiudersi per lui, l’erezione penetrare l’anello di muscoli. “Non mi serve nulla…”

Ryou ha le labbra socchiuse, l’espressione concentrata, si ferma un momento per adattarsi alla sensazione. Il suo corpo è abituato, fanno abbastanza sesso da non avere bisogno di una preparazione accurata, ma non è da Marik saltarla completamente. Non vuole fargli male, e nemmeno provocargli alcun senso di fastidio. Sa di essere sopra la media in quanto a dimensioni, e poi gli piace affondare con le dita nel corpo caldo del suo ragazzo. Ne guadagnano entrambi.

“E… c-c’è un’altra cosa” ansima Ryou, mentre si cala su di lui. Ha le guance arrossate, le sopracciglia contratte, Marik non è certo che saltare del tutto i preliminari sia stata una grande idea. Porta una mano sulla sua coscia e l’altra sul fianco, massaggiando la pelle. 

Solo dopo essersi calato del tutto su di lui, fino alla base, Ryou torna a parlare. “S-sì… c’è un’altra cosa, che d-devi sapere… prima che te la dica Bakura. Mi piace se fa male… un po’. Non come un pugnale conficcato nel braccio, s-solo…”

Quattro anni. È in una relazione con Ryou da quattro anni, convivono da quattro anni, e non lo sapeva. “Perché non me lo hai detto?” ansima, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa al riguardo. _Solo un po’_ , non è una richiesta assurda, o impossibile.

“Perché tu odi il dolore, e…” Ryou geme, tentano un primo, piccolo movimento del bacino. “N-non credo che lo avresti procurato… a me.”

Ha fatto del male a molte persone in vita sua, Marik. Da quando è uscito da quella maledetta tomba, a quando Bakura ha sconfitto la parte piú oscura di lui, non si è mai fatto problemi a ferire, torturare, e controllare mentalmente le altre persone. Lo ha fatto anche con Ryou, non è stato gentile quando lo ha trasportato, ferito e mezzo svenuto, sulla propria moto.

Ha giurato di non rifarlo mai più, di trattarlo nel migliore dei modi. Si è sempre impegnato per soffocare i lati più bruschi, più problematici. La terapia lo ha aiutato in quel senso, così come le medicine. Non ha più scatti d’ira e non prova il desiderio di ferire nessuno, né fisicamente né mentalmente.

Cos’avrebbe fatto, se Ryou gli avesse proposto di provocargli del dolore fisico anche leggero, anche solo di tirargli i capelli? Si sarebbe irrigidito, probabilmente. La sua mente avrebbe urlato di non farlo, si sarebbe ritrovato in seria difficoltà, e Ryou lo sa. È proprio per questo che non glielo ha chiesto.

Potrebbe farlo, forse, a qualcun altro. Crede che ne sarebbe capace con qualcuno come Bakura, con qualcuno che si impegna a fondo per infastidire il prossimo, ma non con Ryou. Non con una persona gentile, adorabile, che ha già maltrattato ben più del dovuto in passato, ricevendo in cambio solo il perdono.

Qualcun altro ne sarebbe capace, realizza, qualcun altro potrebbe soddisfare Ryou in quel modo. Qualcuno che si trova sotto il loro stesso tetto. 

Non può lasciare che la mente vaghi in quella direzione, ma ci pensa il corpo caldo dell'altro ragazzo a distrarlo, a non farlo ragionare più. Gli basta respirare a fondo e concentrarsi unicamente su di lui, sulle sensazioni che Ryou riesce a trasmettergli.

Gli cinge i fianchi con le braccia, gli va incontro. Lo sente muoversi ora con più foga, è evidente che la penetrazione non sia più un fastidio. Si chiede se sia abbastanza per lui, se non potrebbe aggiungere qualcosa di più, ma non lo fa. Si scopre incapace anche solo di afferrarlo in modo brusco, così si limita a stringerlo in vita, un po’ più forte del dovuto, e di infilare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

Si spinge contro di lui, ma è Ryou a gestire il ritmo e il rapporto. Marik porta le dita tra i loro corpi, afferra l’erezione nella propria mano e inizia a toccarlo. Non lo fa lentamente, non prende tempo, cerca solo di arrivare all’orgasmo. Non passa molto tempo, prima che il familiare calore gli bruci il ventre. Si libera dentro di lui, mentre Ryou ancora si muove. Non gli chiede di smettere, né di spostarsi, si limita ad accelerare il movimento del polso. Ci vuole qualche altro minuto, ma alla fine anche il suo ragazzo arriva all’orgasmo, bagnando il petto di entrambi.

Non parlano, una volta terminato. La colonna sonora di un videogioco, più rumorosa del dovuto visto l’orario, non si è mai interrotta. "Vado in bagno a ripulirmi" gli dice Ryou, e si infila di nuovo i vestiti. Non è qualcosa che solitamente fa, non sulla pelle bagnata e accaldata, ma non sono soli in casa. Annuisce, seguendo i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, e si stende sul materasso in attesa.

Prima che Ryou torni in camera si è già addormentato.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Note:** Ho deciso di non creare un piano per gli aggiornamenti di questa fanfiction, visto che non ha seguito. La scrivo per intrattenimento personale, e la aggiorno quando capita :3   
Sono soddisfatta per lo più della parte finale, è stato interessante scrivere qualcosa pieno di tensione sessuale, senza finire nel genere erotico. (Ma ci arriveremo presto XD)   
  
  
  
  
  
È una situazione delicata, di questo Ryou è fin troppo consapevole. Bakura e Marik sembrano due bombe ad orologeria pronte ad esplodere, e lui fatica a contenerli entrambi, in contemporanea. Per di più si sente costantemente in colpa, non sa cosa fare, e dubita giornalmente le proprie scelte.

Bakura si trova ancora in quella casa a causa sua. Marik non ha più provato a sbatterlo fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, ma è stato Ryou il primo ad insistere al riguardo, anche se non a parole. Ha preparato la cena per tutti, ha sistemato la stanza degli ospiti, e ora sono tre giorni che Bakura è sotto il loro stesso tetto.

La stanza in questione non è mai stata sfiorata, in realtà. Bakura preferisce rimanere sul divano, con il televisore ad un volume improbabile, per tutta la notte. I vicini hanno già provato a lamentarsi, ma si sono visti aprire la porta dal Re dei Ladri in persona, e non hanno insistito a lungo. 

Bakura sa intimidire le persone, e Ryou spera vivamente di non ritrovare la polizia di fronte alla porta di casa, per un motivo o per un altro, nel prossimo futuro. Non si stupirebbe se succedesse, già parte del vicinato non vede di buon occhio Marik per via della sua nazionalità, ma il suo ragazzo è discreto, gentile, e con gli estranei sfoggia costantemente quello che chiamano “il sorriso da Namu”. 

Bakura invece? Prima o poi qualcuno suonerà al loro citofono, il suo nuovo coinquilino insulterà la persona sbagliata, e si ritroveranno con la polizia di fronte alla porta d’ingresso. È uno scenario che spera di non veder realizzarsi.

Per tre interi giorni ha provato a farsi da parte, a lasciare modo a Marik e a Bakura di parlare, di tornare in confidenza l’uno con l’altro. La paura di venire messo da parte, di tornare ad essere la seconda scelta che è stato in principio, non è mai svanita. Non vuole perdere Marik, ma non può nemmeno lasciarlo in quel limbo di ansia e frustrazione, teso e preoccupato.

Per tre giorni Ryou è uscito, ha seguito i corsi all’università, ed è andato a svolgere un paio di faccende domestiche. Bakura ha insistito per accompagnarlo a fare la spesa, solo per comportarsi come un bambino troppo cresciuto nel supermercato. Ryou non è riuscito a convincerlo a rimanere a casa, e un paio di braccia in più per portare le borse gli hanno indubbiamente fatto comodo. Con quell’unica eccezione, ha fatto il possibile per dare i giusti spazi agli altri due ragazzi.

È stata la mossa sbagliata. Se ne sta rendendo conto in quel momento, durante la sera del terzo giorno, chiuso nella camera che divide con Marik. Il suo ragazzo lo ha affrontato, gli ha chiesto chiaro e tondo se li stia lasciando da soli in modo volontario, per chissà quale motivo.

Gli ha detto la verità, non avrebbe potuto fare nient’altro. Ha ammesso che sì, sta facendo in modo che trascorrano del tempo assieme, per capire cosa sta davvero succedendo tra loro tre, se sia possibile convivere sotto lo stesso tetto. Non si è sbilanciato troppo, non ha ammesso di essere terrorizzato al pensiero di rimanere da solo. Bakura gli ha detto che non succederà, ma una sola rassicurazione non basta. L’idea di lasciarli definitivamente da soli in quella casa, di tornare nella villa, enorme e terribilmente vuota, dove è cresciuto, è insostenibile.

Purtroppo non riesce nemmeno a rimanere in quel limbo di incertezza. La confusione che il ritorno di Bakura ha gettato nella sua vita non accenna a smorzarsi, devono tutti e tre capire quali sono le nuove dinamiche tra di loro, cosa succederà d’ora in poi.

Si è sentito immediatamente in colpa, nel vedere lo sguardo di puro panico negli occhi di Marik.

Non è uscita una singola parola dalla bocca dell’altro ragazzo, ma Ryou ha provato subito a calmarlo, a dirgli che va tutto bene, che non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo o di allontanarsi, almeno che non sia lo stesso Marik a volerlo.

“Non potrei mai… sei tutto quello che mi rimane” gli ha detto Ryou, abbracciandolo.

“Hai anche Bakura, adesso” ha mormorato piano Marik, lasciandolo interdetto per qualche momento.

Ha preferito non approfondire, ma quelle parole sono rimaste sospese nella sua mente un po’ più a lungo delle altre. Teme di sapere cosa sta passando nella mente di Marik, ma non sa se sia una buona idea iniziare l’ennesima discussione, in quel preciso istante.

È una situazione delicata, Ryou non è stato abbastanza discreto, ma niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo. Fatica a capire come comportarsi, cosa fare, e anche se è sollevato nello scoprire che Marik non vuole lasciarlo - non per ora, almeno - si sente comunque in colpa.

Bakura, naturalmente non aiuta. L’ex Spirito dell’Anello è tranquillo solo quando si trova di fronte ad un videogioco, o immerso in qualche film o serie TV. Si sta solo distraendo, è evidente, a sua volta è nervoso e incerto. Ryou lo conosce abbastanza bene da saper leggere tra i suoi atteggiamenti, ma non è riuscito a parlare con lui, e ora che non hanno più un legame mentale, non c’è nessun altro modo in cui possano comunicare.

Bakura è rimasto bloccato nel Regno delle Ombre per quattro anni, nessuno sa quali orrori abbia vissuto lì dentro. Era ancora legato a Zorc, in un modo o nell’altro, e si è giocato fino all’ultima possibilità per non finire annientato dal Dio Oscuro. 

Ryou ha davvero creduto di non rivederlo mai più. Lui e Marik non sono sono riusciti a riportarlo in quel piano di esistenza dopo una lunga serie di tentativi, e ha finito per convincersi che lo spirito di Bakura fosse stato del tutto assorbito da Zorc. Non lo ha mai detto a Marik, e ne è davvero sollevato, perché si era sbagliato. Se avesse parlato, gli avrebbe causato una serie di pensieri agghiaccianti, e forse di incubi e notti insonni, per una teoria pessimista basata sul nulla.

Quando finalmente è riuscito a tornare indietro, Bakura ha ritrovato il suo mondo del tutto scombinato, le relazioni che aveva lasciato in sospeso ormai perdute. Quello che lui e Marik avevano iniziato a Battle City è stato interrotto quattro anni prima, ed ora è Ryou ad avere una storia con lo stesso ragazzo che Bakura ha baciato una volta.

Non potrebbe mai sbatterlo davvero fuori da quella casa, nemmeno se Marik insistesse, perché Bakura non ha nessun altro posto dove andare. Sicuramente riuscirebbe a cavarsela da solo, ma lo Spirito dell’Anello merita una vita vera, non la mera sopravvivenza, dopo cinquemila anni rinchiuso dentro un pezzo di metallo, dopo tutto quello che gli è successo. A Bakura è stata data una nuova possibilità, e Ryou non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarlo completamente solo. Esistono solo due persone che tengono all'ex Spirito in quel mondo, e sono entrambe sotto quello stesso tetto.

Raccoglie tutto il suo coraggio, Ryou, e poi sorride di nuovo. “Si sistemerà tutto” dice a Marik. “In un modo o nell’altro.”

“Se lo dici tu…” il suo ragazzo distoglie lo sguardo, e sospira.

In un modo o nell’altro, tutta quella faccenda dovrà risolversi. Non si stupirebbe se Marik lo lasciasse per Bakura, alla fine. Sa che le sue paure sono fondate, e sa anche che entrambi meritano la felicità.

Se mai dovessero arrivare a quel punto, chiederà loro se può rimanere lo stesso in quella casa. Non possono negarglielo, non dopo tutto quello che c’è stato tra lui e Marik, non dopo quello che gli ha detto Bakura.

Ryou abbassa ancora una volta lo sguardo, non sa bene cosa fare. È incerto sul come proseguire da lì in poi: interrompere la discussione, continuarla, deviare su tutt’altro argomento, o addirittura chiedergli di fare sesso. È diventato un excamotage facile in quegli ultimi giorni, Marik non gli dice mai di no.

È l’altro ragazzo ad interrompere quel flusso di pensieri, parlando di nuovo. “Posso chiederti un favore?”

“Certo?”

“Da un paio di giorni la schiena mi da più fastidio del solito…”

Ryou va subito a recuperare l’apposita lozione dal cassetto, sa quello che Marik vuole chiedergli. “Sfilati la maglia e sistemati sul letto, vado a prendere un asciugamano” gli sorride.

Non succede più poi così spesso, ma i tatuaggi di Marik di tanto in tanto si infiammano, o prudono. Capita per lo più durante i cambi di stagione, in inverno se la pelle non viene idratata bene, o in condizioni di particolare stress, probabilmente per cause psicosomatiche. Marik all’inizio se ne occupava da solo, una vera impresa visto che le incisioni gli ricoprono l’intera schiena, e c’è un limite oltre cui un essere umano non può contorcere le braccia.

Si è offerto di aiutarlo, la prima volta in cui lo ha scoperto con la lozione in mano, ad imprecare mentre tentava di raggiungere un punto specifico appena sotto le scapole. Marik ha accettato, ma è rimasto teso tutto il tempo. Sono trascorsi anni, le prime volte Ryou ha applicato la lozione con gesti delicati, aveva quasi paura a toccarlo, mentre Marik rimaneva seduto sul bordo del letto, con la postura di chi avrebbe potuto scattare in piedi da un momento all’altro. Con il tempo il suo ragazzo ha iniziato a rilassarsi, e poi anche a stendersi, abbandonandosi del tutto al contatto.

Non sempre usano quella posizione, perché è la stessa in cui Marik è stato costretto a rimanere immobile mentre riceveva quelle incisioni, a soli dieci anni. Quello che suo padre gli ha fatto, nel nome della tradizione e di un destino da seguire, è agghiacciante. È incredibile quanta fiducia il suo ragazzo debba riporre in lui, per lasciarsi toccare in quel modo, e riuscire anche a rilassarsi.

Quando torna dal bagno, con due asciugamani tra le mani, un calore si diffonde nel petto nel vederlo sistemato proprio in quel modo, con un paio di pantaloni comodi della tuta e nient’altro addosso. Bakura, che è alle prese con GTA da due giorni, gli ha rivolto uno sguardo nel vederlo comparire lungo il corridoio. Ryou ha ricambiato, ma prima di potergli chiedere se avesse bisogni di qualcosa, l’altro ragazzo era già tornato a concentrarsi sul televisore.

Da quando Bakura è tornato dal Regno delle Ombre, la loro TV è perennemente accesa. Quando non c’è la Playstation connessa è sintonizzata su qualche film, su una serie TV, o addirittura lasciata lì in sottofondo, senza che l’ex Spirito dell’Anello la guardi affatto. Ryou si è lamentato soltanto del volume, non dell’apparecchio acceso in sé. 

Si è abituato a dormire con un paio di lampade a causa di Marik, un’illuminazione soffusa è una costante nella loro camera, ma il suo ragazzo tende a lasciare accesa ogni singola luce di quella casa. Bakura le ha spente una sola volta, provocando un mezzo disastro. Ryou è stato svegliato da Marik, che aveva bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua e non sarebbe mai andato in cucina al buio, e si è ritrovato a sedare un litigio alle tre del mattino. Il suo fidanzato si lamentava del volume del televisore, Bakura dell’illuminazione costante, e c’è mancato poco che finissero ad urlare uno contro l’altro in piena notte. Il compromesso è stato quello di tenere ogni cosa costantemente accesa. 

Ryou allunga un asciugamano a Marik, in modo che lo posizioni sotto di sé. Appena il suo ragazzo torna a sistemarsi steso nella precedente posizione, sistema il secondo, più piccolo, suoi suoi glutei. Arrotola la parte finale sull’orlo dei suoi pantaloni, in modo da non sporcarli con l’unguento.

Fa giusto in tempo a svitare il tappo e a versarsi il liquido sulle mani, quando la porta viene spalancata. Sussultano entrambi, Marik scatta a sedere. Il televisore è ancora acceso, l’audio del videogioco ininterrotto, segno che Bakura lo ha sicuramente messo in pausa invece di spegnerlo. Non lo hanno sentito arrivare.

“Torno più tardi?” lo sente dire, il tono perplesso.

Ryou rivolge uno sguardo a Marik, che non dice una parola, e solleva le mani ricoperte di lozione. “Uhm… vado a lavarle?”

“No… non serve” Marik è a disagio, non torna a stendersi, ma non si infila nemmeno di nuovo la maglia. Forse il motivo è che Bakura ha già visto la sua schiena, da dentro l’Anello. “Rimani, se vuoi. Non stavamo per fare… niente di particolare.”

“Peccato” sogghigna Bakura, avvicinandosi a loro senza chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Il volume del televisore continua a farsi sentire, rumoroso. Non esita un attimo prima di salire sul letto, si ferma solo quando la sua faccia è a dieci centimetri dalla schiena di Marik. “È la prima volta che lo guardo così da vicino.”

Marik si irrigidisce, ma rimane fermo sul posto, seduto. “È un disastro. Certe linee sono più spesse di altre, altre sono sbavate, e ogni tanto fa ancora male.”

Ryou deglutisce a vuoto, in realtà quel tatuaggio è bellissimo. È costato a Marik tanta sofferenza, è normale che il suo ragazzo lo detesti, ma quelle linee, seppur non perfette, sono incise su una pelle color caramello e seguono la forma della schiena. Guardarlo è un vero spettacolo, ogni disegno è minuzioso, la profezia comprensibile nonostante sia stata scritta con un pugnale e l’inchiostro sulla schiena di un bambino. Riesce persino ad essere sexy, quel tatuaggio, e si augura che Bakura non dica qualcosa del genere a voce alta. Potrebbe tranquillamente farlo, conoscendolo.

“La lozione sta gocciolando sul letto…” interviene, parlando prima che possa farlo qualcun altro. Non è vero, in realtà, ma solo perché si sta impegnando per evitare che accada.

Bakura rivolge uno sguardo alle sue mani, e poi alle lenzuola che non sono affatto sporche, e sulle sue labbra compare un sorrisetto sarcastico. Con suo gran sollievo, tutto quello che dice è: “Allora inizia, o vuoi che lo faccia io?”

“Non avrebbe senso, ho le mani già piene di lozione” Ryou mette un piccolo broncio, ma aspetta il consenso di Marik prima di iniziare. Il suo ragazzo si aggiusta l’asciugamano sull’orlo dei pantaloni, poi annuisce, dandogli così il via libera.

I primi tocchi sono delicati, si sistema meglio dietro di lui e accarezza la sua schiena, iniziando dalle zone più arrossate. Cerca di applicare il prodotto senza premere in modo eccessivo, Marik non sussulta e non reagisce in nessun modo. È solo quando passa alle ali sui deltoidi che lo sente sospirare, e rilassarsi leggermente. Da lì scende lentamente più in basso, cercando di soffermarsi su ogni zona. Lo hanno già fatto diverse volte, sa cosa piace all’altro ragazzo. 

Marik apprezza una certa pressione, e anche un massaggio vero e proprio, ma non sui punti più arrossati e irritati. Una volta capito come fare, non è difficile. Basta concentrarsi su di lui, e dedicargli un po’ di tempo e attenzioni.

Bakura non fa che osservare, per tutto il tempo. Ryou gli rivolge un’occhiata di tanto in tanto, l’altro ragazzo è concentrato sul movimento delle proprie mani sulla pelle di Marik, quasi rapito. È interessante vederlo così perso, è un’espressione che raramente gli ha visto sul viso, situazioni sessuali escluse.

“Mi versi un altro po’ di unguento?” gli chiede, allungando le mani a coppa verso Bakura, che quasi sussulta.

“Sì…” si guarda intorno, l’ex Spirito del Millennio, fino a identificare la lozione appoggiata sul letto. La afferra, si sofferma per un attimo a leggere l’etichetta e svita il tappo, facendo quello che gli è stato chiesto.

Ryou aspetta di avere le mani di nuovo bagnate, prima di tornare sulla schiena di Marik. Un po’ di liquido scivola fino all’orlo dei pantaloni, dove viene fermato dall’asciugamano. Riprende subito a massaggiare la pelle, sfrega i palmi sul tatuaggio, facendo attenzione alle linee più problematiche. Finalmente sente i muscoli rilassarsi sotto le dita, e dalle labbra di Marik esce un piccolo sospiro.

Non si ferma, nessuno gli chiede di farlo, continua a massaggiare la pelle finché gran parte della lozione non viene assorbita. Sa che una terza applicazione sarebbe eccessiva, e dopo un po’ non ha alternative se non allontanare piano le mani, con un sorriso sulle labbra. La schiena di Marik è lucida, e un profumo di calendula permea la stanza. Non è così intenso da essere predominante, solo piacevole.

Marik si sta sfilando l’asciugamano dall’orlo dei pantaloni, quando Bakura si toglie inaspettatamente la t-shirt presa in prestito da Ryou. Quasi tutti i vestiti che indossa non sono suoi, a parte la felpa rossa e i jeans con cui è tornato nel loro mondo, e un po’ di biancheria comprata su Amazon. Dovrebbero andare a fare shopping, ma per un motivo o per l’altro continuano a rimandare. 

“Credi che quella roba possa funzionare anche sulle mie cicatrici?” chiede, mostrando una schiena decorata da una marea di segni, più o meno profondi.

Ryou spalanca gli occhi, ha già visto il suo petto, ma la schiena è anche peggio. “Ti fanno male?” chiede, lo sguardo che si ferma su un segno particolarmente frastagliato, vicino al fianco.

“Quando ero vivo certe mi davano fastidio, altre no.” Bakura allunga lo sguardo verso di lui, da sopra la spalla. “Quella che stai guardando” indica con la mano la cicatrice incriminata “ci ha messo una vita a guarire, credo abbia fatto infezione un paio di volte. Su altre ferite c’è finita sopra la sabbia, e trovare dell’acqua pulita non era così facile nell’antico Egitto.”

Ryou cerca di contenere la sua espressione, ma Bakura sbuffa comunque. “Non mi fissare in quel modo, non avevo il tempo, e spesso neanche la possibilità, di curare per bene le ferite.”

“Quindi ti limitavi ad aspettare che guarissero da sole, sperando di non morire per un’infezione” commenta Marik, anche lui sta fissando le cicatrici esposte, è ancora a petto nudo ma la schiena non è più rivolta verso di loro.

Bakura si limita a sollevare le spalle, come se non importasse. Non è morto per colpa di una ferita, questo lo sanno tutti e tre, evidentemente per lui non è fondamentale specificare. Ryou si limita a fissare ogni singolo segno in rilievo sulla pelle scura, ogni linea in contrasto. Sono il risultato di mille scontri, di una vita che non è stata affatto magnanima, o semplice. Bakura ha sofferto molto, questo è evidente.

“Posso dirvi dove e come mi sono procurato ogni singola cicatrice, ma smettetela di fissarmi come un cazzo di animale raro in esposizione, e mettetevi al lavoro.”

Marik sbuffa, c’è un sottotono divertito in quel suono. “Da che pulpito.” Bakura ha fatto la stessa identica cosa con lui, nemmeno mezz'ora prima.

Ryou deglutisce a vuoto, ha ancora le mani sporche di lozione, e chiede a Bakura di versargliene ancora un po’. La schiena non è un problema, si sente un po’ in imbarazzo nel toccare quel nuovo - vecchio - corpo di Bakura, ma ce la può fare. Il Re dei Ladri non ha cicatrici soltanto in quel punto, però. “Marik, puoi darmi una mano? Iniziando dal petto” sente le guance in fiamme, e sa che non può che notarsi, sulla sua pelle bianco latte. Sta davvero chiedendo al suo ragazzo di toccare Bakura su ogni muscolo perfettamente definito, centimetro dopo centimetro di pelle?

_Non esattamente_ , si corregge. Gli ha chiesto di toccare solo le cicatrici, né più, né meno. Non c’è niente di _erotico_ in questo… probabilmente. Deve convincersi che sia così. Come diamine può fare a convincersi che sia così?!

Marik spalanca gli occhi, e indietreggia con il busto, ma Bakura reagisce scoppiando a ridere sonoramente. L’espressione del suo fidanzato si fa più dura, e un po’ esasperata, mentre afferma: “Passami la lozione.”

È un cambiamento repentino, ma Ryou non si concede il tempo di chiedersi se sia una buona idea. Non li interrompe, mentre Bakura versa il liquido anche sulle mani di Marik, e aspetta con un ghigno ampio stampato in faccia. È un’espressione di sfida quella del Re dei Ladri, l’ha già vista molte volte, anche se su un volto identico al proprio. È rivolta a Marik, e lui non li interrompe, ma appoggia le mani sulla schiena di Bakura e rivolge all’altro ragazzo un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante, un’espressione che solo lui può vedere nella posizione in cui si trovano.

La schiena di Bakura è ampia, e le cicatrici non sono concentrare nella stessa zona, come nel caso di Marik. Si limita ad usare entrambi i palmi, e a tentare una sorta di massaggio, cercando di spalmare la lozione nel miglior modo possibile. Nessuno di quei segni è arrossato, ma alcuni sono così in rilievo, e frastagliati, che un trattamento non può che giovare.

Bakura non è per niente teso. Sembra a suo agio tra di loro, o almeno Ryou lo percepisce così sotto le proprie mani. Può vedere solo uno scorcio del suo viso, ora che si è sistemato meglio per lavorare sulla sua schiena, e il ghigno si è trasformato in qualcosa di più morbido e contenuto.

“Questa come te lo sei fatta?” gli chiede, accarezzando con il palmo la cicatrice che si era soffermato a guardare in precedenza. Nota che anche Marik ha finalmente iniziato, ma a differenza sua si sta concentrando unicamente sui segni sul corpo di Bakura, e non sull’intero petto, ricoprendoli di unguento.

“Mi hanno pugnalato. Avevo appena depredato una tomba, e un gruppo di bastardi ha pensato di rubare _a me_ quello che avevo trovato. Ne ho ammazzati due, gli altri sono scappati. Uno è riuscito a pugnalarmi.”

“Questa invece?” chiede, sfregando l’indice su un segno sottile e netto sulla parte destra della sua schiena, parallelo alla colonna vertebrale.

“Credo che sia stata quella volta che un soldato mi ha preso di striscio. Non sono sicuro, forse è l’altra vicina… quella me l’hanno fatta degli altri banditi, la volta che mi hanno catturato.”

“Ti hanno catturato?” chiede Marik, mentre afferra in fretta l’asciugamano, e tampona la pelle di Bakura prima che l’unguento possa arrivare ai pantaloni. Sono comodi, più grandi di un paio di taglie, anche quelli proprietà di Ryou.

“Per due o tre ore.”

Bakura non ha problemi a raccontare, e lui è sempre stato curioso. Non è l’unico, a giudicare dal modo in cui Marik ascolta, rimanendo per lo più in silenzio e concentrandosi nel suo lavoro: spalmare la lozione sulle cicatrici di Bakura, cercando nel contempo di toccarlo il meno possibile.

Le storie legate a quelle cicatrici sono tutte relativamente simili: lotte tra banditi, battaglie con la milizia del Faraone, trappole nascoste dentro le tombe. Il Ka di Bakura, Diabound, lo proteggeva negli scontri più seri, ma non è sempre stato evocato in tempo per scongiurare un attacco a sorpresa. Alcune ferite sono più vecchie di altre, e Bakura se le è procurate quando, ancora bambino, rubava nei mercati per sopravvivere. Altre risalgono a pochi mesi prima della morte del Re dei Ladri, o sono addirittura state provocate da uno dei Sacerdoti.

Bakura non interrompe il suo racconto per un po’, lui e Marik hanno il tempo di versarsi dell’altra lozione sulle mani, di terminare ogni centimetro di pelle segnata dalle vecchie ferite. Quando non c’è più nulla da fare, Ryou sosta con una mano sul suo fianco per qualche momento, sollevando lo sguardo su Marik che, l’espressione finalmente rilassata, le guance leggermente arrossate, sta tracciando con le dita la cicatrice sotto l’occhio di Bakura.

È a quel punto che Ryou si rende conto di una cosa. La soluzione è lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. Nessuno deve scegliere, può averli entrambi, forse. È davvero così assurdo sperare in qualcosa del genere? Sono le uniche due persone importanti per lui, e quello che li lega è troppo profondo per metterlo da parte in nome di qualche stupida convenzione sociale. Non sa se Marik accetterebbe qualcosa di simile, ma riguardo Bakura ha pochi dubbi. Lo conosce bene. 

L’ex Spirito dell’Anello sceglie proprio quel momento per confermare i suoi pensieri, comportandosi come se il legame mentale che un tempo li aveva legati fosse ancora lì, invece che perduto per sempre.

Bakura appoggia una mano su quella di Ryou, tenendola ferma contro il suo fianco, e con l’altra afferra il polso di Marik. Lo vede sporgersi in avanti, e baciare sulle labbra l’altro ragazzo. È solo un momento, qualcosa di flebile e accennato, perché Marik scatta indietro all’istante.

“Che… che cazzo” sbotta l’egiziano, portando il dorso della mano sulla bocca.

Bakura si comporta come se niente fosse, come se non avesse fatto assolutamente nulla di strano. Per qualche istante mantiene il contatto visivo con Marik, poi si volta verso Ryou, afferrandogli la mano. “Yadonushi, anche tu hai delle cicatrici.”

Si rende conto, solo in quel momento, che quella che Bakura sta afferrando è la stessa mano che ha trafitto da parte a parte anni prima. Non è qualcosa che generalmente dimentica, è fortunato ad avere ancora tutti i nervi funzionanti. “Sono tutte in punti raggiungibili, ho già spalmato la mia lozione questa mattina” non è vero, lo ha fatto due giorni fa, ma poco importa. Non sa se sia il caso di lasciarsi toccare da Bakura, dopo che lui ha baciato Marik di punto in bianco. "E ho un nome, che non è _yadonushi_.”

Bakura si limita a sollevare le spalle e a rispondere con un “sì, sì” vago, come se non avesse nessuna importanza. Ryou sospira, non ha già cambiato idea sul volerli entrambi, ma inizia a dubitare che sarà semplice come aveva sperato. Fa cenno a Marik di avvicinarsi, di sistemarsi di nuovo sul letto, e nel frattempo Bakura si stende come se il materasso gli appartenesse.

“Non hai un tuo letto dove dormire?” ringhia Marik, mentre torna a sedersi sul materasso, non senza una certa esitazione.

“Il divano è scomodo” Bakura è steso sul fianco, in modo da lasciare meno prodotto possibile sulle coperte. Se non altro non si è messo al centro, sarebbe stato decisamente da lui.

“Un _letto_ ” ripete Marik, sottolineando quella parola. “Nella fottuta stanza degli ospiti.”

“Chissenefrega” risponde Bakura, senza battere ciglio.

Ryou si schiarisce la gola. “C’è abbastanza spazio per tutti e tre… probabilmente. Ma non dormirò sopra le coperte, fa freddo. Spostati da lì, ‘Kura, e già che ci sei vai a spegnere quel videogioco.”

“Non chiamarmi ‘Kura, _Yadonushi._ ” 

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge Marik, non appena sono di nuovo soli, è incredulo. Ryou si morde il labbro inferiore, sa di avere solo un paio di istanti per parlare, prima che Bakura torni in quella stanza. “Il motivo per cui Bakura non spegne mai quel televisore… credo sia lo stesso per cui tu accendi ogni luce della casa. O qualcosa di simile. Non è più sotto l’influenza di Zorc, e ho visto certe cose, nella sua mente…” si zittisce, perché l’argomento della loro discussione sta rientrando. 

Marik questa volta non protesta, si limita ad infilarsi ancora una volta la maglia, e a sistemarsi sul bordo del letto. Ryou si sistema al centro, impedendo in quel modo che lo faccia Bakura. Vuole che Marik sia a suo agio, nel limite del possibile. Il Re dei Ladri non si è ancora rivestito, e non sembra intenzionato a farlo.

Lui stesso impiega più del dovuto per addormentarsi. Marik gli da la schiena, e Ryou rimane a fissare la sua nuca, mentre un braccio, che non è quello del suo fidanzato, gli circonda il fianco.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Note:** Questo capitolo potrebbe riassumersi con: "Ryou, sei sicuro di volere proprio questi due come fidanzati?"  
È pronto da un po' e ho finalmente trovato il tempo di editarlo e pubblicarlo :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frequentare l’università non gli è mai piaciuto granché. Lo faceva solo per tenersi impegnato, per fingere di avere una vita normale. Un fidanzato che lo aspetta a casa, una facoltà da frequentare, le faccende domestiche da svolgere, dei libri da studiare per gli esami: sono tutte cose perfettamente _normali_ , a cui Marik si è aggrappato per anni.

Dopo il ritorno di Bakura non ha più pensato, neanche lontanamente, all’università. Ha perso diverse lezioni, e non ha nemmeno finto che gli importasse. A differenza di Ryou, che ha continuato a frequentare i corsi anche se saltuariamente, per qualche giorno Marik si è completamente dimenticato della sua carriera scolastica.

In quel momento non si trova a lezione, ma in aula studio. È qualcosa di ancora più anomalo per lui, le rare volte in cui si impegna nello studio (quasi solo durante le sessioni degli esami) lo fa nella tranquillità della sua casa, con un the o un caffè di fronte a lui, e la presenza di Ryou in sottofondo.

È impossibile che gli altri due, specialmente il suo fidanzato che conosce la sua routine da anni, non si accorgano che qualcosa non va. Non gli importa, ha bisogno di trascorrere un po’ di tempo da solo, per ragionare e riprendere fiato.

Bakura si è infilato nel loro letto, e Ryou glielo ha lasciato fare. Bakura lo ha baciato sulla bocca, e Ryou non ha battuto ciglio. Non gli sembra ancora vero. Cosa dovrebbe fare, arrivato a quel punto?

Non lo sa. Ryou ha già provato a farsi da parte una volta, e non lascerà che succeda di nuovo. Il suo fidanzato (può davvero considerarlo ancora in quel modo?) non può tornare nella sua vecchia casa, non ora che Marik sa davvero _tutto_.

“ _Hai anche Bakura, adesso_ ” gli ha detto.

È vero, ora Ryou ha anche Bakura, e Bakura non ha nessun altro al mondo, a parte loro due. Anche se l’idea di perdere tutto lo spaventa, e lo fa stare male, può davvero mettere se stesso davanti alle due persone a cui tiene di più? Può continuare ad essere egoista per sempre?

Marik ha Ishizu e Rishid. Ci sono due persone che potrebbero ospitarlo, che non lo lascerebbero mai da solo. Ha un’alternativa praticabile. Ryou ha un padre che non lo calcola minimamente, e un’enorme casa vuota legata a troppi ricordi dolorosi. Bakura… Bakura non ha assolutamente nulla, a parte loro due, e una sistemazione temporanea nella loro casa.

È da tutto il giorno che ci ragiona, ed è arrivato ad un’unica soluzione: quello di troppo è lui. Non può scegliere uno dei due, e tagliare fuori l’altro. È l’unico ad avere un’alternativa, un posto dove andare, un fratello e una sorella che si farebbero in quattro per lui, persino ora che non è più un ragazzino.

Il suo cellulare sta vibrando di nuovo, nella tasca dei pantaloni. Ha il libro aperto davanti a sé, quel pomeriggio ha davvero studiato, per distrarsi, quando i pensieri hanno minacciato di sovrastarlo. È riuscito a schiarirsi le idee, e al momento è abbastanza lucido. Una buona dose di caffeina ha sicuramente aiutato, si sta trattenendo dal prendere il quinto caffè dal distributore. 

Un paio di persone hanno cercato di attirare la sua attenzione, e lui ha come sempre ignorato tutto e tutti. Il luogo in cui si trova, un’aula studio dove il silenzio è la regola, è l'ideale per isolarsi. 

Quel posto, unito agli auricolari che non ha mai sfilato dalle orecchie, lo hanno aiutato a calmare la mente, a ragionare senza interruzioni. In realtà non ha ascoltato nemmeno una canzone, non ha mai acceso Spotify o Youtube, si è limitato ad alternare lo studio con i soliti pensieri.

Vorrebbe tardare ancora un po’ il suo rientro a casa, ma a breve calerà il sole, e non è in grado di guidare al buio. È sicuramente uno dei motivi per cui Ryou sta continuando a chiamarlo e a mandargli messaggi, nonostante gli abbia già scritto che si sarebbe fermato in sede. Con un sospiro, ripone la penna e l’evidenziatore nell’astuccio, infila il libro nella borsa, e si alza in piedi. Recupera le sue cose, controlla di non aver dimenticato niente sul tavolo, e si incammina verso l’uscita.

Non è una bella giornata. Non piove, ma il cielo è completamente coperto, e anche se non è ancora buio si sente comunque a disagio. Sospira, accelerando il passo verso il parcheggio, dove recupera in fretta la moto per tornare verso casa.

Ryou gli ha detto che non avrebbe più cercato di farsi da parte, ma il suo atteggiamento della sera prima contrastava con quelle parole. Ryou lo ha spinto a toccare Bakura, ad avvicinarsi a lui, e non era a disagio nel dividere il loro letto. Non sa cosa stia succedendo, ma se Ryou sta di nuovo provando a fare un passo indietro, a lasciarlo libero di avvicinarsi all'ex Spirito del Millennio, Marik non ha intenzione di collaborare.

Lui e Bakura hanno avuto la loro occasione, anni prima. Non si sono spinti oltre un bacio, e non perché uno dei due non lo volesse. Bakura ha messo la sua vendetta davanti a tutto il resto, si è fatto ammazzare per quella causa, o c'è andato molto vicino. Bakura lo ha abbandonato solo per portare a termine quella maledetta vendetta, ha abbandonato sia lui sia Ryou. 

Perché dovrebbe lasciare che l'ex Spirito del Millennio li divida, ora che hanno trovato entrambi la loro stabilità in una relazione? Perché Ryou continua ad assecondare Bakura in ogni cosa, neanche avesse ancora l'Anello attorno al collo? Perché cazzo il suo fidanzato non sceglie Bakura, se per lui il suo vecchio aguzzino è così importante, invece di continuare a spingere _Marik_ tra le sue braccia?

Se davvero la paura più grande di Ryou è quella di rimanere da solo, cosa sta cercando di fare il suo ragazzo? Sta cercando di immolarsi per una presunta causa? Vuole che restino tutti e tre in quell'appartamento, aspettando di vedere quanto può diventare ulteriormente _strano_ il loro rapporto, visto che è coinvolto _Bakura_?

Solo qualche giorno prima, l'idea di perdere Ryou lo aveva gettato praticamente nel panico. Tutt'ora non è facile ragionarci, non si sente tranquillo e rilassato e non ha nessuna cazzo di voglia di tornare nell'appartamento e affrontare quella conversazione, ma quale altra soluzione esiste? Ha dovuto rivalutare ogni cosa nel giro di un paio di giorni, ha scoperto che il suo rapporto con l'altro ragazzo non era affatto così aperto, limpido, e privo di segreti.

Ha mai compreso davvero Ryou, fino in fondo? Sicuramente non come fa Bakura.

Non è una colpa del suo fidanzato, questo è evidente. Non esporre fino all'ultimo frammento di sé è perfettamente normale, specialmente quando si toccano argomenti delicati, dolorosi, che si sta cercando di lasciare alle proprie spalle. Marik ne sa qualcosa.

Ryou però gli ha nascosto qualcosa di più, comprese le sue vere preferenze sessuali (o almeno una parte di esse) e lo ha fatto solo per il bene di Marik, per non metterlo in difficoltà, per non creare delle tensioni tra di loro. Questo non è normale, e si sente in colpa, perché sa di essere lui il problema.

Bakura non si farebbe simili scrupoli, non si bloccherebbe per così poco, non costringerebbe Ryou a trattenersi, limitandolo. Bakura ha però ferito l'altro ragazzo, più volte, senza che ci fosse niente di piacevole in questo… ma era sotto l'influenza di Zorc.

Esiste davvero un'alternativa all'uscire di scena, a lasciare che siano loro due ad iniziare una relazione? Ha notato come sorride Ryou in presenza del Re dei Ladri, ha visto quanto il suo ragazzo è felice in quegli ultimi giorni. Quello stato d'animo non è durato per tutto il tempo, perché Bakura è comunque uno stronzo, in qualsiasi forma e con qualsiasi aspetto, ma è innegabile che ci sia qualcosa di diverso in Ryou.

Quando parcheggia la moto, il sole sta tramontando. Si affretta verso casa, a disagio.

Non si aspetta una gran accoglienza, ma nemmeno una reazione brusca. È da giorni che discute con gli altri due, più o meno, ma in modo inconcludente. Lui e Ryou stanno praticamente girando attorno alla questione, evitando la più scomoda delle domande. Bakura… Marik non ha ben capito che diavolo stia cercando di fare Bakura, forse il Re dei Ladri si sta solo assicurando un posto dove rimanere, o forse spera davvero di riprendere quello che avevano interrotto quattro anni prima, nonostante tutto. Non ne ha idea, ma è una situazione complicata, che non hanno ancora discusso a pieno.

Si aspetta lo stesso approccio: qualche vaga domanda a cui poter rispondere con una bugia. Gli basterà dire di aver perso troppe lezioni, di essersi fermato con qualcuno per farsi dare degli appunti, una cazzata simile a cui Ryou non crederà mai, ma che lascerà correre. Trattenersi nell’aula studio è stato solo un modo per posticipare una discussione, ma aveva bisogno di ragionare, di riprendere fiato.

Ispira a fondo, di fronte alla porta d’ingresso. Non ha risolto granché, in realtà. Quello che deve fare, che sente come giusto, è diverso da quello che vuole, da quello di cui ha bisogno. Ha cercato di mettersi in secondo piano, per una volta in vita sua.

In quegli ultimi anni Ryou gli ha regalato una stabilità mentale che gli sarebbe stato semplicemente impossibile raggiungere senza di lui. Non è una cosa da poco, cazzo, non lo è per niente. Marik sa benissimo di avere più problemi che pregi, sa che molte persone scapperebbero all’istante appena approfondita la conoscenza, nonostante il suo aspetto fisico gradevole e curato. Ryou è rimasto per tutto quel tempo nonostante l’irritabilità, la rabbia repressa, le crisi depressive, l’umore instabile, e tutto il resto. È rimasto sia nei giorni in cui Marik si sentiva come se fosse l’unico essere umano dotato di intelligenza sulla faccia della terra, sia in quelli in cui voleva solo scomparire. 

Aveva da poco bandito la parte peggiore di sé, ricavandone una lunga serie di scompensi, di cui la fobia del buio è solo la punta dell’iceberg. L’altro Marik andava eliminato, quella seconda personalità ha cercato di prendere il controllo e ha fatto delle cose terribili. Se non fosse stato per Bakura, Marik sarebbe morto, o peggio, perso per l’eternità nel Regno delle Ombre. 

Per anni non ha fatto che reprimere ogni negatività nell’altro se stesso, ogni pensiero oscuro e contorto. Ha scaricato sul lato peggiore di sé tutto quello che non poteva gestire, finché all’improvviso non si è ritrovato da solo nella propria mente. Bandire il suo lato oscuro ha avuto degli effetti collaterali, e lui se ne è reso conto in ritardo. Aveva appena iniziato a lavorare su se stesso, in Egitto assieme ai suoi fratelli, quando Bakura ha deciso di arrivare alla resa dei conti e di sparire per sempre da quel mondo.

Ryou gli ha scusato ogni atteggiamento fuori posto, ogni momento difficile, anche quando forse Marik avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per contenersi. Stavano entrambi soffrendo, e Ryou è rimasto vicino a lui, nonostante tutto. Che importa se all’inizio il suo ragazzo è stato mosso da dei motivi diversi da un reale interesse? Sono passati quattro anni, le cose cambiano in quattro fottuti anni.

Non vuole lasciare Ryou, e non vuole nemmeno farsi ospitare da Ishizu o Rishid. La risolutezza con cui ha ripetuto a se stesso che è la scelta migliore, che deve parlare con entrambi appena rientrato a casa, è già andata a farsi fottere. Non ha ancora infilato la chiave nella serratura, e sta già ragionando sul come evitare quella discussione.

Si morde il labbro inferiore, mentre cerca di tranquillizzare se stesso. Ha tempo almeno fino a sera, si ripete. Se Bakura dovesse provare ad infilarsi di nuovo nel loro letto, può sempre alzarsi e andarsene nella stanza degli ospiti. In fondo, si ritrova a pensare con un moto di stizza, non sembra che a Ryou cambi granché, se ad abbracciarlo è qualcuno di diverso da lui. Non è stato piacevole svegliarsi alle prime luci dell’alba, e vederli addormentati vicini, con le braccia di Bakura strette attorno al suo fidanzato. Il primo impulso è stato quello di fare una scenata, se si è zittito è stato solo perché erano sistemati a cucchiaio, non proprio stretti l’uno all’altro, e Ryou aveva una mano tesa verso di lui. 

È andato in bagno, si è sciacquato il viso, ed è tornato a letto. Di fronte all’espressione rilassata del suo ragazzo si è costretto a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. Quando si è svegliato per la seconda volta, era da solo con Bakura, e il Re dei Ladri si era avvinghiato ad un suo braccio. Marik si è trattenuto a stento dal scansarlo con un calcio, prima di districarsi da quella presa e uscire dal letto. È da tutto il giorno che cerca di ignorare quel ricordo, perché le persone si muovono mentre dormono e potrebbe significare tutto come niente.

Non vuole un altro risveglio simile, gli ha incasinato i pensieri e l’intera giornata, ma… il problema non è stato solo il fottuto risveglio, ma l’intera nottata. Non lascerà che accada di nuovo, se Ryou vuole Bakura nel loro letto, sarà lui ad andarsene. E se il suo ragazzo dovesse protestare, o cercare un excamotage…

Marik sospira a fondo, immaginarsi da solo nella stanza degli ospiti, mentre gli altri due ragazzi condividono la camera, è intollerabile. Sa già che non cederà tanto facilmente, ma allora a che cazzo è servito rinchiudersi in aula studio per ore, a ragionare su come Ryou non meriti di rimanere da solo, su come Bakura non abbia nessuno a parte loro due, su come, tra i tre, Marik sia l’unico con un’alternativa che renda più accettabile la sua esclusione?

_Accettabile un cazzo, sarebbe comunque terribile._

Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto su quel pianerottolo per sempre, se la porta dell’appartamento accanto al loro non si fosse aperta, facendolo sussultare. È sicuro che i vicini non vedano l’ora di lamentarsi del volume del televisore acceso di notte, e l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è di una conversazione educata con loro. Si affretta ad infilare le chiavi nella toppa, e ad entrare in casa.

È teso, ma non si aspetta un confronto diretto nell'istante stesso in cui mette piede nell’appartamento. È pronto a ricevere qualche domanda da parte di Ryou. Si è preparato a mentire, a dire che non ha controllato l’orologio o qualche stronzata simile, e invece fa appena in tempo a sfilarsi gli stivali prima che Bakura gli vada incontro con passo spedito.

“Che cazzo di fine hai fatto?! Ryou si stava preoccupando!” sbotta il Re dei Ladri, parandosi di fronte a lui.

_Ryou, non Yadonushi?_

“Ero in aula studio” risponde. Nonostante sia stato preso in contropiede, il tono è a stento controllato. È facile irritarsi in presenza di Bakura, e lui gli sta rendendo l’incazzatura ancora più immediata, urlandogli in faccia a due passi dalla porta. Non ha nemmeno fatto in tempo ad appoggiare il casco.

“Tu non rimani in aula studio fino a tardi” lo sente dire, come se Bakura fosse al corrente della sua routine, come se non fosse tornato solo da una manciata di giorni.

“E tu che cazzo ne sai?!” La risposta è ovvia, esiste una sola persona che può aver riferito certe informazioni a Bakura. “Ma soprattutto, cosa te ne frega!” sbotta, senza trattenersi. Visto che l’altro ragazzo continua a bloccargli il passaggio, lo supera con una spallata.

“Cosa me ne frega?!” ripete il Re dei Ladri, mentre lo afferra per un braccio e lo manda bruscamente a sbattere contro la parete. Non avrebbe potuto farlo a Battle City, ma ora ne ha la forza, grazie a quel nuovo corpo. “Non rispondevi a quel cazzo di telefono, Ryou ha detto che non puoi guidare al buio e fuori è già notte… cazzo, vaffanculo!” le parole vengono interrotte bruscamente, e Bakura si allontana di scatto da lui. Con un altro insulto si gli da le spalle, camminando a passo spedito verso la camera da letto.

Marik impiega qualche istante per riprendersi dallo shock, non si aspettava un’accoglienza simile, e Bakura si è davvero chiuso nella stanza sua e di Ryou, sbattendo la fottuta porta?! 

Il suo ragazzo sceglie proprio quel momento per comparire nel corridoio, ma Marik gli rivolge appena uno sguardo, prima di camminare a passo spedito verso la camera da letto, e spalancare la porta. 

“Esci da questa cazzo di stanza!”

“No!”

“Sì invece! C’è una fottuta camera per gli ospiti, usa quella se proprio devi!” 

Marik non si è nemmeno reso conto di essersi avvicinato, e quand'è che ha afferrato la maglia di Bakura, trascinandolo verso di sé?

“Perché?!” l'altro ragazzo lo afferra per il polso, strattonandolo, e Marik punta un ginocchio e la mano libera sul materasso. “Ti da tutto questo fastidio se rimango su questo cazzo di letto? È solo un letto! Non mi sembrava fosse un problema ieri sera, fino a che-”

“Fino a che non mi hai baciato! È il letto che divido con Ryou, che è il mio fidanzato, ma ti sei bevuto il cervello?!”

“Ragazzi!” afferma Ryou, il tono abbastanza alto da sovrastare le loro voci. Marik spalanca gli occhi, non lo ha sentito arrivare, e il suo fidanzato ha un’espressione seria, irritata. Lo fissa a disagio, perché è molto, molto raro che Ryou si arrabbi, e quando succede non è mai piacevole. “Potete ascoltarmi, _finalmente_?”

“Parla, Yadonushi.” Bakura si blocca, il tono è ancora irritato.

“Lo chiami di nuovo Yadonushi, adesso” borbotta Marik, lasciando la maglia di Bakura e mettendo un po’ di spazio tra di loro.

“ _Marik_ ” lo riprende Ryou, e lui ammutolisce, limitandosi a fissarlo mentre si allontana di un passo dal bordo del letto.

Ryou sospira a fondo, poi i suoi lineamenti si ammorbidiscono ancora una volta. Sembra più simile a se stesso, e meno allo Spirito dell'Anello, mentre inizia a parlare. “Marik, quando ti ho promesso che non mi sarei allontanato di nuovo, di sicuro non volevo che lo facessi tu. Non ha il minimo senso, pensavo che fossimo d’accordo su…” Ryou scuote piano il capo, prima di aggiungere “Ho provato a farmi fa parte per schiarirci le idee, tutti e tre. Credevo fosse una buona idea, ma ho visto quanto ti ha ferito, ed è stato lo stesso per me oggi.”

Marik deglutisce a vuoto, non è bravo a scusarsi, ma sa che deve farlo. Ha provato sulla sua pelle cosa significhi vedere una persona cara allontanarsi in un momento complicato. Ha comunque fatto la stessa identica cosa, a distanza di ventiquattro ore. “Volevo solo un po’ di tempo per pensare” ammette, è la verità.

“Potevi dirmelo, avremmo potuto parlarne… oppure avrei potuto lasciarti un po’ di spazio, ma senza preoccuparmi per un’intera giornata. Ti conosco bene… tu non vai in aula studio, Marik” il sorriso di Ryou è gentile, nonostante tutto.

Sarebbe impossibile non sentirsi in colpa, come sempre le parole dell’altro ragazzo colpiscono nel segno. Non ha il tempo di ragionare a lungo, perché Ryou sposta lo sguardo su Bakura, e continua a parlare: “E a proposito, Bakura, so di averti fatto preoccupare-”

“Eri tu quello preoccupato” borbotta l’ex Spirito.

Ryou ignora l’interruzione: “Lo so, e la mia preoccupazione ti si è incollata addosso, ma-”

“Parla per te.”

Questa volta Ryou gli rivolge un'occhiataccia, prima di parlare di nuovo. “ _Ma_ " prosegue, sottolineando la congiunzione con una certa enfasi "aggredire le persone non va mai bene. Non puoi aspettare che Marik torni a casa per urlargli in faccia e sbatterlo contro la parete.”

“Posso invece, è quello che ho fatto. E lo farò di nuovo, se lui farà di ancora lo stronzo.”

“Chi è che avrebbe fatto lo stronzo?! Non sono io quello che si infila nei letti degli altri, o che si presenta in una casa e si comporta come se ogni centimetro dell'appartamento gli appartenesse, o… cazzo, Bakura!”

Ryou sospira di nuovo, massaggiandosi le tempie con la mano destra. “Sapevo che sarebbe stato difficile, ma…” si avvicina al letto, facendo cenno a Marik di sedersi a sua volta, mentre prende posto. “Io e Bakura volevamo parlarti. Pensavo di aspettare qualche giorno, ma… forse è meglio parlare subito, così da evitare altri problemi… spero.”

Marik si siede, ma rimane sul bordo del letto. È fatta. Qualcosa sta per cambiare, qualcuno verrà tagliato fuori. Forse la sua relazione sta per concludersi. Deglutisce a vuoto e porta lo sguardo sul pavimento. Dopo qualche minuto di attesa straziante, lo solleva di nuovo. Nessuno ha ancora parlato, Ryou fissa Bakura, e Bakura fissa Ryou.

“‘Kura…?” mormora infine Ryou, sottovoce.

L’ex Spirito dell’Anello incrocia le braccia al petto. “Parla. Volevi parlarne, no?”

“Perché non parli tu?” le guance di Ryou si stanno tingendo di rosso, si vede che è a disagio.

“Col cazzo, è stata una tua idea!” sbotta Bakura, anche il suo viso si sta colorando, ma nel suo caso è difficile capire se sia a causa dell’imbarazzo, della rabbia, o di chissà che altro.

“E allora?! Tu eri più che d’accordo! Sei ancora d’accordo, vero?”

Marik sospira, e abbassa ancora una volta lo sguardo. “Okay…” mormora, è da tutto il giorno che ci ragiona. Può farcela, è per il bene delle uniche due persone che ha di importanti al mondo, a parte i suoi familiari. “Posso… sì insomma, se vuoi stare con lui non è un problema” riporta lo sguardo su Ryou. Come diavolo gli è uscita, quella frase? Non è quello il concetto che voleva esprimere. Deglutisce a vuoto, sente un nodo formarsi all’altezza del petto, spera di non mettersi a tremare, ma c’è davvero vicino. “Nel senso… io ho sempre Ishizu e Rishid, e… non è la stessa cosa ovviamente, ma…”

Non è la stessa cosa neanche per il cazzo, lui vuole la sua relazione, il suo appartamento, la sua quotidianità, non tornare da sua sorella e da suo fratello. Non vuole lasciare Ryou.

Bakura mormora: “Che cazzo… stai dicendo?” e Marik se ne accorge a stento, ma percepisce in modo nitido l’abbraccio di Ryou, che lo circonda con entrambe le braccia e lo stringe a sé. È solo per un puro sforzo di volontà che non inizia a piangere. 

Non è facile mantenere il controllo, sia a causa della tensione nervosa, sia per il sollievo che scorre in lui quando Ryou gli dice: “Non voglio lasciarti, Marik… non ho mai voluto lasciarti, nemmeno per un attimo.”

Deglutisce a vuoto, non si azzarda a parlare, perché la voce gli uscirebbe instabile, e non vuole esporsi in quel modo di fronte a Bakura. Ha il petto contratto in una morsa e sta tremando, anche se è appena percepibile. Ryou se ne è sicuramente reso conto, e forse è anche per questo che esita, prima di parlare di nuovo: “Stavo pensando ad un’altra soluzione. Teniamo entrambi a Bakura, no?”

Annuisce piano, quello è ovvio. “Potremmo…” mormora Ryou, e poi si zittisce di nuovo.

Bakura sbuffa. “Sì vabbeh, lo dico io… non serve scegliere, e non servono neanche tutti questi drammi. Tu che sparisci per interi pomeriggi, lui che si nasconde in aula studio, che altre cazzate vi inventerete tra poco? Non serve scegliere, posso scoparvi tutti e due.”

Marik sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, chiedendosi se abbia capito bene. Si allontana da Ryou, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e fissando Bakura con le sopracciglia sollevate, l'espressione incredula. È la stessa identica espressione che rivolge all’altro ragazzo, quando lo sente ridacchiare.

Invece di rispondere in un modo coerente, tipo rifiutando all’istante o chiedendo a Bakura se si sia infine rincretinito del tutto, Ryou sta _ridendo_. “Beh, scoparci entrambi mi sembra un po’ pretenzioso…”

“Pensi che non potrei farlo?!” ringhia Bakura, con le guance in fiamme sulla carnagione scura. Sembra seriamente offeso, ma Marik è abituato a vederlo reagire in modo esagerato di fronte a qualsiasi cosa.

“Forse sì, ma non è quello che mi immaginavo, quando-” Ryou si interrompe di colpo, schiarendosi la gola, come se si fosse appena reso conto di aver detto qualcosa di troppo. “E comunque non è quello il punto del discorso, non è di fare sesso a tre che abbiamo parlato, oggi pomeriggio” Ryou rivolge un'occhiata critica a Bakura, ma il suo sguardo è al tempo stesso divertito, con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra.

È una visione adorabile, ma Marik è troppo perplesso per apprezzarla a pieno. “Fate sul serio?” chiede, non ha ben capito cosa intendano dire, ma il termine sesso a tre non è passato inosservato.

“Volevo discuterne prima con te in privato, ma è andata così. Non devi rispondere subito, puoi pensarci… ma se vuoi, possiamo aprire la nostra relazione a Bakura. I rapporti tra di noi sono già… non sarebbe _troppo_ strano. Forse giusto un po’ all’inizio, ma così nessuno dovrebbe scegliere.” Ryou gli parla in modo calmo, pacato, con un sorriso gentile sulle labbra, e un sottofondo di nervosismo nel tono.

Marik lo fissa a vuoto per qualche istante, poi porta lo sguardo su Bakura. L’ex Spirito del Millennio è nervoso, lo si nota dal modo in cui stringe la coperta nei palmi delle mani, ma non sembra pronto ad aggredirlo a parole, né tanto meno a scoppiare a ridere, ammettendo che lo stanno prendendo per il culo. Quella seconda opzione la esclude a priori, non tanto per Bakura, quanto più per Ryou, che non lo farebbe mai.

“Non… non posso avere due fidanzati” esclama alla fine, a corto di parole. Si sente come se il cervello gli fosse andato in cortocircuito.

“Perché no?” domanda Ryou, e Bakura insiste: “Chi cazzo lo ha deciso?”

“Non… sarebbe assurdo. Quando mai si è sentita una cosa del genere? Ad Ishizu verrebbe un colpo se lo scoprisse, già per lei è strano che io abbia un fidanzato, figuriamoci due! E uno dei due sarebbe _Bakura_ , tra l’altro” Marik inizia a parlare in modo serio, ma la situazione è talmente surreale, che quando finisce la frase sta ridendo. È una risata incredula, ma è anche la tensione nervosa che se ne va, lo stress che lo lascia di nuovo libero di respirare.

“Un motivo in più per farlo” sogghigna Bakura, invece Ryou offre un parere più mite, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra: “Non dev’essere una cosa ufficiale, possiamo tenerlo per noi. Non dobbiamo dirlo per forza ad Ishizu, anche perché… beh, non sa nemmeno che Bakura è tornato e che vive in questa casa, e già questo potrebbe creare qualche problema."

“Forse più di un problema…” conferma Marik, ma non è preoccupato. Cosa può fare al peggio sua sorella, se scoprisse che stanno ospitando il Re dei Ladri in persona, a parte disapprovare?

Bakura solleva le spalle, noncurante. “Dopo i Rare Hunters e Battle City, non credo che tu possa deluderla in tanti altri modi.”

“Sì invece” sospira Marik. In quei quattro anni ha vissuto una vita tranquilla, con il benestare di sua sorella. Ishizu è fiera di lui, e lo sarebbe molto meno se scoprisse chi vive assieme a loro in quell'appartamento. Sua sorella si è sempre sforzata di non dire nulla di troppo negativo riguardo Bakura in sua presenza, ma Marik riesce a vedere oltre una stupida, ridicola facciata.

Gli importa davvero? Un po’, probabilmente, ma non abbastanza da negarsi una simile possibilità. In ogni caso, sbattere Bakura fuori di casa non è un'opzione.

“Non devi rispondere subito, ovviamente” ripete Ryou. “Puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che ti serve, e puoi anche dire di no, solo… non sparire più per un giorno intero, per favore. Sai che c’è anche questa alternativa, se vuoi siamo entrambi qua per te.”

È a quel punto che Bakura scatta in piedi, le guance in fiamme. “Non ne posso più di sentirvi parlare, vado a rimettermi davanti alla playstation. Yadonushi, sono già le otto e mezza, preparami una bistecca” ordina, il tono brusco, prima di sparire in salotto.

Ryou scuote piano il capo, un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Marik si copre il viso con entrambe le mani, sospirando. “Credi davvero che…?”

“Perché no? Credo che sia la soluzione migliore, per noi. Non voglio forzarti, se non ti va ti basta dirlo, ma so che ti piace Bakura, e so anche che non vuoi lasciare me per lui.”

“Non so se potrei reggere una relazione solo con lui…” Forse quattro anni prima, dopo Battle City. Erano entrambi diversi, allora. Non ha ancora imparato a conoscere del tutto questo nuovo Bakura, ma una cosa è evidente: proprio come la versione che abitava l’Anello, riesce ad essere irritante e a farlo incazzare in tempi record. Evidentemente quella caratteristica non derivava da Zorc.

“Credo di sì, ma… preferirei esserci anche io, in questa relazione” mormora Ryou, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Si nota un sottofondo di tensione in esso, e Marik lo abbraccia di nuovo, stringendolo a sé.

“Non ti lascerei mai tornare nella tua vecchia casa, te l’ho detto… puoi stare tranquillo su questo.”

È sempre una meraviglia, il modo in cui i loro corpi si incastrano bene, anche solo con un abbraccio. È facile stringerlo a sé, sentire il tepore della sua pelle contro la propria, è piacevole e confortante.

“Me lo ha detto anche lui… il primo giorno.”

Marik annuisce piano, chiedendosi se possano davvero far funzionare una relazione a tre. È qualcosa che non ha mai creduto possibile, ma nel loro caso è… diverso? Bakura non è un estraneo che si aggiunge ad una storia già consolidata, non è un elemento esterno nel loro rapporto. Non vuole essere troppo frettoloso nel dare a Ryou una risposta, e per questo rimane in silenzio.

“Ho davvero fame… mi aiuti in cucina? La preparo io la bistecca per Bakura.”

Ryou sa bene quanto gli da fastidio l’odore. Marik scuote il capo, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. “Certo che è il solito stronzo, anche senza Zorc” commenta, mentre si alza in piedi.

“Almeno sappiamo cosa aspettarci” sorride Ryou. “Ma in realtà credo si sia ammorbidito… si sicuro non avere più Zorc nella testa gli sta facendo bene.”


End file.
